DBZ: Youngest Among Us
by SSJ Mirai Gohan
Summary: There is a prophecy - a half Saiyan child who possesses incredible power will either save or destroy the universe. The Kais have decided to kill him instead of taking any chances. When Gohan is born, Chi-Chi hides him, and he is found and raised by Piccolo. Will Gohan save the world... or end up destroying it?
1. The Prophecy

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi! I'm back. I've always wanted to write a rewrite of Dragon Ball Z. I had always been wondering what to write it on, and I finally got an idea, and this Fanfiction is the presentation of that idea! These chapters will be quite long in terms of how long it'll take me to write them. I am determined that each chapter will be 10, 000+ words, so it's a ton of work!

Plot: After he defeats the evil Piccolo Junior, Goku is summoned by Kami. The Guardian of Earth then explains that there's a prophecy concerning a half Saiyan hybrid, one who will either destroy or save the universe with his hidden power. When the Saiyan is born, will Gohan survive long enough to fulfill the prophecy?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, at all.

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

Goku had been fixed up, right as rain with a Senzu bean. He was currently sitting on the Lookout with a sobbing Chi-Chi in his arms. Goku was sitting with his legs dangling off the side of the Lookout, Chi-Chi's face buried in his orange and blue gi, right at his chest. Her small, pale, delicate hands clutched at the fabric of his shoulders. A few minutes ago, she had thrown herself at him in fear and relief that he was okay after that horrible fight with Piccolo Junior. Goku was supporting himself with his right hand, while he awkwardly patted Chi-Chi on the back with his left.

He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Sure, he was glad that Chi-Chi was there and happy to see him, but he had never really dealt with crying girls before. His Grandpa Gohan had always told him to treat girls with utmost respect, but he didn't know what to do with a crying girl. He hadn't even met another real girl besides Launch and Bulma! And maybe Puar, but she was a cat. She didn't really count. Gohan looked at his friends who were standing behind him, pleading for assistance.

Bulma was chuckling and shaking her head. She had her hair down today – it was just past her shoulders, blue and straight as an arrow. Her blue eyes were closed, and she had one hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles. She had on a tight green crop top. It barely covered her chest, and left her belly open for people to see. Just yesterday, Gohan had poked her belly button and said something stupid. He wasn't completely sure of what he had said, but Bulma had slapped him for it. He assumed that you weren't supposed to ask girls about their belly buttons. In terms of pants, she had chosen tight black tights with a small miniskirt, and hiking boots. She also had on a leather jacket that was much too big for her. Goku assumed that the jacket was Yamcha's. Apparently the baseball player had just bought a motorcycle, and he gave his jacket to Bulma. She looked like she was having a great time, watching Goku's awkwardness.

Krillin was also chuckling. He was a little bruised and beat up, but other than that, he seemed fine! Well, maybe not so fine, as he looked exhausted. He had one heck of a bruise across his right cheek where Piccolo had got him good with Piccolo's weird stretchy arms. His orange and blue gi, an exact replica of Goku's one, was torn and ripped, with either burn marks, a cut/scrape, or a bruise underneath. Krillin's bald head shone from the sun, the light reflecting off of his scalp. The ex-monk had his right hand behind his head, cunning his head in his palm. Krillin rubbed his hand up and down his bald scalp, picking up on the familiar gesture that Goku had had since he was a little boy. Krillin's eyes were closed in a grin, as his left hand pointed at Goku's situation. He was shaking up and down as he laughed at Goku. Goku just now noticed the bags under Krillin's eyes. Boy, he really is tired. Goku thought.

Tien was simply sitting down on the Lookout, giving no emotional response to Goku's situation. He didn't find it funny, and to be quite frank, he didn't really care. His shoulders were massive. Those giant things was what caught Goku's attention every time he looked at Tien. Tien was wearing nothing as a top, per usual, but had on his green gi pants. They were green mostly, but with a red sash. Tien had on his normal boots, as well. Tien was currently nursing an injury to his left arm, giving no thought for Goku. He was wincing as he moved his left arm back and forth, his massive muscles clenching and unclenching as he moved his arm back and forth. There was a loud POP, and Tien's shoulder popped back into place. The cyclops grimaced as he continued moving his arm.

Yamcha was standing behind Krillin, beside Bulma protectively. After everything that had happened today, Goku couldn't blame him for wanting to make sure Bulma was safe. His hair was down to his knees, jagged in shape and all over the place. His scars glistened freshly on his face. He, like Goku and Krillin, was wearing his orange and blue gi that they had all earned from training with the turtle hermit, Master Roshi. He was missing his motorcycle jacket, having given it to Bulma when Goku started fighting with Piccolo Junior. He was smirking slightly, but there a grief behind his eyes, as if wondering what would happen to Goku now. As if he knew something that Goku didn't. Both of Yamcha's hands were by his side, but he crossed them as soon as he spotted Kami leaving the main Lookout building.

The elder Guardian exited the main buidlding of the Lookout. He seemed to have aged ten years, and it wasn't because of the wrinkles in his face. It was because of the aged look in his eyes, like he had some sort of frightening and terrible news that he had to tell. He was leaning heavily on his wooden cane, watching Goku and Chi-Chi carefully. He came to a stop just behind Bulma, watching Chi-Chi sob into the chest of Goku's gi.

"Goku, there is something we must discuss." Kami spoke after a few moments. His tone was full of regret and pain, and be wouldn't meet Goku's eyes. Chi-Chi turned around, wiping her tears off of her delicate face as she turned to face the Guardian of the Earth. Krillin stopped laughing, Bulma became much more serious, crossing her arms and scowling at the Guardian, and Yamcha clenched his fists. Tien was eyeing Yamcha carefully, wondering what the human man knew that none of the others did.

"There is much to discuss." Kami sighed. He met Goku's eyes then. "As you must know, when you die, you are greeted by King Yemma, and he decides where you go after you die. More powerful than King Yemma are the Quadrant Kais. They watch over one quadrant of the galaxy, divided into North, East, South, and West. We are from the North section of the galaxy. More powerful than them is the Grand Kai, who merely watches over them, I believe. Above him is the watcher of the whole universe, all at once. He is known as the Supreme Kai, along with his bodyguard, Kibito. He is the most powerful of all the Kais. I have been honoured for him to contact me with this information. Goku, you are part of a race of aliens."

Kami ignored the startled gasps that came from Bulma, Krillin, and Chi-Chi. Yamcha had a pained look on his face, as Kami had told him beforehand. Tien narrowed his eyes and stood, one hand on his injured shoulder. Goku merely widened his eyes.

"You are known as a Saiyan." Kami continued. "Saiyans are vicious, bloodthirsty, and desire nothing more than a fight. They love to fight and cause misery and suffering. Under the rule of a Ice Demon named Frieza, the Saiyans murdered millions of people until Frieza had no more use for them, and exterminated their planet. There are only four remaining purebred Saiyans. Three work for Frieza, and the last one is you. Saiyans would send their babies to planets in order to conquer them. You were sent here with the mission to exterminate all life on this planet. Obviously, you lost your memories and have not done so." Kami said.

"The Supreme Kai didn't contact me to tell you all of this, however. There is a certain prophecy, given to us by the Oracle Fish herself. A half Saiyan hybrid will be born in one year. He or she will have the largest power of anyone in the universe, crippling even the Supreme Kai with their power. This child will either destroy or save the universe. We aren't sure what sort of creature a Saiyan will… erm, mate with. We aren't sure if the Saiyan will be half human or half of some other unknown race. The Supreme Kai has talked it over with Kibito, his bodyguard, and the Oracle Fish. The Supreme Kai has decided that the Saiyan child must never have a chance at life. He will keep an eye on the other three Saiyans, but he has asked you, through me, if you would refrain from having a child until we can locate the one of the prophecy speaks of." Kami explained.

"What if we have a child anyways?!" Chi-Chi stood up in all her fiery anger, hands on her hips. She was staring Kami down, her gaze promising death. She growled, her teeth clenching as a horrible feeling settled in her belly. She showed no fear as her tensed her body, prepared to fight Kami over it. Goku grabbed her arms and held her against him as she struggled, screaming to get at Kami.

"Then the Kais and myself will be forced to kill the child." Kami said, grief etched in his face. "Believe me, if we had another choice, we would have taken it. Adopt a child if you're so desperate for one. We cannot allow a Saiyan hybrid to exist. They are a huge threat to the universe itself. The Oracle Fish has no idea who the child is. The child appears to have the same physical features every time, but in different clothes or with a different hairstyle. Apparently, of who raised him. Oracle even saw him in Frieza's soldiers uniform. That isn't something we can risk. You understand, yes?" Kami asked, desperate for them to understand.

Goku merely nodded. He for one, didn't mind too much. He wasn't sure how he would handle a child. That was always Chi-Chi's thing. She was clearly upset about it, though. Goku could take the news that he was an alien. Now that he thought about it, it kind of made sense to him that he was an alien. His power, his sense of smell, his hair, ectera. He just hoped that Chi-Chi didn't hate him for it. Goku hugged Chi-Chi as she flailed and screeched threats towards the Guardian of Earth.

As Chi-Chi flailed, she could barely contain the tears, and they ran down her face and flew into the air as she struggled to claw the Guardian of the Earth's eyes out. She was terrified for herself... and for her baby. Chi-Chi was one hundred percent sure that she was pregnant with Goku's child, and she was terrified. Her son could be this... this powerful monster or hero. Chi-Chi could only pray that her son was the hero, but even so, the creatures with power had decided to end his life before it even began. She needed to do something, and do something fast. First, she'd see if Bulma could mask her baby's ki so no one would sense him. Then, she'd stay at her Dad's for the birth. Third... she'd hide him away so no one could find him.


	2. Pregnancy

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Thanks for any reviews, followers, favourites, or anything that might have happened since last time I updated. I have two other fanfictions, so if you are enjoying my work, please check out: DBZ: A Whole Nee Enemy and DBZ: Crossroads!

Also… please, please, please don't ask me how Chi-Chi got pregnant. Really don't want to have that conversation.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the movies or anything. Yup yup!

CHAPTER TWO:

Chi-Chi was sitting mutely in her house, staring down at the table. It was incredibly early in the morning. She had her hair loose and down. It flowed down her shoulders like an onyx river. Her dark eyes stared down at her table, unsure of what to do with herself. It was three in the morning, and Chi-Chi had woken up a couple minutes ago. She already considered this place home, Goku's little house. She looked over at her sleeping fiancée. He was still snoring loudly, and in the small cabin, it was impossible to not hear him. She would organize the plans for him to build another house beside this one, so that they could live comfortably with a kitchen and an actual bathroom. She would include an extra room, just in case, but…

Chi-Chi felt like sobbing, but she managed to choke it back. She had one hand on her abdomen. She couldn't feel the baby moving around quite yet, but she knew it was there. In a couple months, she'd start to show her baby bump. Now, she'd have to start wearing loose clothing so she could hide it, and Goku didn't get suspicious. Nor would anyone else. She smiled lovingly and her stomach, thinking of her baby. Son or daughter, she'd love them. She would always love them. But Chi-Chi wasn't dumb enough to pretend that she could keep the child. If she did, then the creatures with power would kill him just in case he fulfilled some stupid alien prophecy. It just wasn't fair! But it was how things were. Chi-Chi hummed a little lullaby her father and mother had sung to her as a child, leaning back in the chair.

Chi-Chi had gone to Bulma after her freak-out yesterday, and begged the blue-haired woman on her hands and knees to help save her child. Bulma had agreed to make her some sort of device that would suppress her's and her baby's Ki. She had thanked Bulma a million times, but the billionaire just waved it off and said to come see her In a week at six o'clock. Bulma knew it was dangerous to allow the child to live, but she was sure that killing a child was wrong, and she refused to budge on that opinion. She wanted to give Chi-Chi's baby a chance, too. Chi-Chi was going to go to her father's today, and tell him the horrible news. Well, horrible and good. Perhaps she could give the child to her father! No, no. Everyone would wonder where he got the child, and he was terrible at excuses. He wouldn't be able to protect her child when the creatures with power came for him.

She would have to give her child away to some sort of fighter, but who could take him? Krillin? Well, he was nice, and she could see him being a good father, but she was worried about where he lived… with that old pervert, Master Roshi. There was no way her child would be raised THERE. With Bulma? No, they'd look there too. Yamcha? He would not be a good parent. Tien? Hm… perhaps. By how could she get to him to ask? He lived in a remote locations, quite far away. She could see him being a good father, like he was to Chaitzou. (Did I spell that right? Please correct me in a review if I didn't.)

She would have to leave her child. In the forest somewhere. Just long enough so that the creatures with power would stop looking for her child. Until they gave up. But what then? Chi-Chi bit her lip nervously. Goku would be angry with her for keeping their child a secret, and for taking such extreme measures to protect the child. He would certainly tell the creatures with power, and hand his child over. Their child. He would sign their child up for death! Chi-Chi shook her head, ebony hair flying. She would have to raise her child in secret. It would be difficult for both of them, but it was her only option. In this situation, she could only trust people who wouldn't give her away, and Goku was unfortunately one of those people. Chi-Chi glanced at the clock – it had been one hour. She had been siting here, thinking for one hour straight! Chi-Chi simply shook her head slightly and crawled in beside Goku, hugging his chest and putting her cheek on his warm back. He just kept snoring, and she was pretty sure that there was drool coming out of his mouth. Chi-Chi smiled as she fell into a deep, unbroken sleep.

(Three hours later… -7am-)

Goku woke up, blinking as he yawned. He almost jumped at two arms which were holding him to the bed, but then he remembered it was Chi-Chi. He relaxed and gently untangled her arms, tucking her in. Her face was a little red and puffy – she looked like she had been crying. Goku was quite concerned, to say the least. His fiancée had been extremely upset at Kami telling them that they couldn't have a child. He wasn't really sure why she wanted one. Didn't she like him enough? Did girls need another person to like? He didn't know. Girls were weird like that. Goku smiled down at her. He really hoped that she wouldn't do anything drastic. As much as he wanted to make her happy, he wouldn't put her and the world in danger to do so. He just couldn't.

Goku stroked some hair out of her face and watched as she snuggled deeper into the blankets, curling protectively around her middle. Goku smiled, not realizing what it might imply. He turned around and started humming, leaving his little cabin to go take a bath and get some breakfast. He wondered what sort of things Chi-Chi liked to eat. He liked just about everything, but he wasn't sure about Chi-Chi. Bulma liked fish, and she was a girl, so, did that mean that Chi-Chi liked fish too? Probably. Deciding that fish was the best bet, Goku ran down the mountain slope, heading for the pond. He'd fish first, then bathe, so he wouldn't scare the fish away. Goku stripped as he ran, cannon-balling into the water with no shame. He dove in and quickly made work of six huge fish. He poked his head out of the water and looked at the fish, sizing up the amount. He'd probably have to fish again for lunch. He didn't really know how much food Chi-Chi ate.

Bulma never ate as much as him, so maybe Chi-Chi didn't either? Not willing to take any chances, Goku caught six more fish and piled them on the shore. He stayed in the water, just swimming around. He had brought a little bottle of the fluffy yellow stuff called shampoo, and he started scrubbing his hair. Once Goku had put the shampoo all over his body and washed it off, he got out of the water and put his go back on. Goku had a net near this lake for the fish. He piled the fish into the net and started dragging it behind him. He reached the cabin and set he fish down, then quickly ran to the forest to chop down a perfect tree. He drew his fist back and punched the trunk, the tree falling to the ground. Goku dragged it all the way up the mountain slope, waving at the birds and other animals who had been there forever. He dumped the log in front of the house, chopped it all up, and started a fire using his Ki. Goku was soon cooking the fish over the fire, using a tree stump as a table. He set the fish on his makeshift table and sat down, saliva dripping off of his face. He kicked his lips and went inside to check on Chi-Chi.

She was just getting up, rubbing her eyes and blinking softly in the dawn light. She was so pretty. Goku like to just sit there and touch her hair – it was the silkiest thing he had ever touched. She was also so delicate, but such a fighter. She had skinny wrists and tiny legs, and she didn't have any extra fat on her. Goku often wondered how she fought, with such little arms and legs. Her eyes were also really pretty – deep and dark. She had such pretty skin, too. There was no flaw on her skin, and she had such a delicate face. Her skin was also so pale compared to Goku's tanned skin! She didn't have one scar, but she had been in many battles. Goku really, really loved how she looked.

"Hey, Chi-Chi." Goku said. He kneeled down by the bed as she rubbed her eyes and blinked at him. "I made breakfast. Come and eat." he smiled at her, feeling like he was missing something. Goku wasn't sure exactly what, but he knew he wasn't in the loop. Chi-Chi was hiding something from him. He expanded his Ki senses, trying to sense something with Chi-Chi's Ki. He could sense her Ki, but it was weird… it felt all, motherly. And there was a small, pulsing ki alongside her's. It was weird. He had never sensed something like this before. The second Ki was weak, but it pulsed with inner power that scared Goku. He continued to sense the second Ki, and found that it had a happy, loving sense to it. Like it just loved the world, and had no hatred for anyone. It was full of compassion and complete trust, which made Goku relax. Soon, which wondered where the Ki was coming from. Goku decided it was just a mouse that was near the bed, and helped Chi-Chi get up to go eat breakfast.

"Thank you, Goku." Chi-Chi smiled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek as they walked outside, hand-in-hand. Goku blushed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, laughing. He eagerly sat Chi-Chi down and presented the fish he had made. He couldn't cook in a kitchen, but he sure knew how to grill a fish over an open fire. Strangely, it was one of the only cooking things that Goku actually did correctly. "Say, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked as Goku put a big piece of fish on her plate. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she wanted. "I was thinking, that now we've moved in together, we should get a bigger house." Chi-Chi announced. "So we can have an actual bathroom and kitchen, and maybe a guest bedroom for when my Dad comes over, and maybe for an… adopted child." Chi-Chi said.

"How would we build a house?" Goku questioned, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe go and ask Bulma if she has a capsule house? Those would work fine." However, Goku made a face. He didn't really like the capsule houses, as they were small and cramped and didn't feel like home at all. They were all white and filled with that disgusting stuff called coffee. Also, they had weird people doing weird things in boxes, (Bulma called it TV.) and there wasn't enough food!

"No, silly, we would build our own." Chi-Chi giggled, shaking her head at her fiancée. "We would use trees from around here to build it, and then you could fly us on your Nimbus to the stores, and we could buy some appliances and metal there to use. I would draw up all the plans and manage everything. Your job is to just do what I tell you to do, okay?" Chi-Chi smiled even wider when Goku nodded. Goku? He was just happy that Chi-Chi was happy. He hadn't really seen the big deal about a child, but it looked like she was feeling better. And that was all that mattered. Goku was so caught up in making Chi-Chi happy that he didn't even sense that small, weak Ki that was always around Chi-Chi's belly, grow stronger.

•••

airow17: Thanks so much! Yeah, I'm pretty excited too.

daisukigohan: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I definitely will continue this. I'm pretty excited myself!

squichi: Thanks for reviewing! So, Chi-Chi is going to get Bulma to make her a device that will mask the Ki of the baby, so they can't sense it that way. She will start to go on week long vacations to see her Dad (alone) every so often, and increase the amount of time she's gone each time so Goku and the Kais believe that she's acting normally. Like, it's a routine they get used to. She's then going to deliver her baby at her Dad's, give her kid the device to mask his Ki, and then she's going to hide him in the woods while Kami goes to Goku's house and tells him that the child has been born. Chi-Chi hides Gohan, and then they find her at the Ox King's. She lies her way through. Also, she starts wearing very baggy clothing that will hide her baby bump. Another routine, not suspicious. Piccolo's thoughts are connected to Kami's, and he learns about the kid. He sees Chi-Chi write a note, stick it with the kid, then boot it out of there. Piccolo can sense Gohan's Ki and decides to raise Gohan to a) Screw Kami over, and b) Use Gohan's power. Obviously, the kid changes his life forever. That's basically all your questions in a nutshell. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I feel like my work gets better and better every time I post a new story. A Whole New Enemy is okay, lack of description. Crossroads is better, and Youngest Among Us is better than Crossroads!


	3. To Save a Life

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi! Super busy, super tired... but still able to write, apparently.

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is not owned by moi.

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

It was the day. Chi-Chi had left Goku in charge of the building plans - right now he was hammering in the third wall. The house was super cozy, like a big log cabin. Unlike Goku's previous house, this one actually had a kitchen, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Chi-Chi was currently walking up the gravel path that led to Bulma Briefs' house. She had taken to wearing very loose, baggy clothing. This particular dress was a dark blue, with red designs. It completely hid her shape from the world, to hide her child. She knocked on Bulma's door, her hair loose and down on her shoulders. Goku always seemed distracted when he was touching it, so Chi-Chi figured that she should leave it down.

Bulma opened the door, her face dead serious. Bulma merely nodded at Chi-Chi, and Chi-Chi nodded back. Chi-Chi stepped into the rich capsule house, following Bulma into her private laboratory. The door shut with an audible 'click' behind them. Chi-Chi and Bulma walked down the stairs, into a laboratory. Bulma did an eye scan on the door, and the steel doors unlocked. Bulma stepped inside, Chi-Chi following mutely. Bulma seemed to be quite quiet today - but, this was quite a serious occasion. They were going against the creatures who organized and watched over the universe. They both wanted to protect the universe, but both also wanted to save Chi-Chi's child. Neither was in the mood for talking.

"I made it." Bulma held up a necklace for Chi-Chi to observe. The pendant itself was a dark grey, hiding the whizzing gears underneath. The gears and black wires created a pretty pattern, so it looked and felt just like an ordinary necklace. The chain was silver, and there was a silver border around the pendant, holding it in place. Bulma had a ki sensing machine, and she turned it on just then. She put the necklace around Chi-Chi's neck, and Chi-Chi's ki failed to register on the machine. It was working. Both Chi-Chi's and her baby's ki were off the radar!

"Thank you, Bulma. It's beautiful." Chi-Chi touched it, eyeing the screen. Her fiancée had been staring at her abdomen curiously for the past week, as if he could sense something there. Now he wouldn't pick anything up. He couldn't tell the creatures with power. They wouldn't figure it out if they couldn't sense her child's ki. And the end result? Her baby would be safe... for now.

"You do realize that this doesn't fix things long term, right?" Bulma broke the tense silence, glancing up at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looked up sharply, biting her lower lip slightly. "I mean," Bulma continued. "This will mean that they can't sense his ki and find him. Obviously, if you give him the necklace, no one will be able to go looking for him because there won't be anything there to look for. But they can still physically find him, Chi-Chi. If they see you raising a baby with a tail that so happens to look like Goku, they're going to get more suspicious, and take the kid away. I'm just saying that you won't be able to raise him." Bulma put a comforting hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder, while Chi-Chi sighed and tried not to cry.

"Oh... I know." Chi-Chi mumbled. "I thought of everyone who might be able to protect him.. or her. But... Krillin lives with Master Roshi. It'd be too obvious to have you raise him or her. Yamcha is not father material, and how would I even reach Tien? If I convinced Korin to raise him or her, he or she would be ratted out. And if I tried to tell Goku, he would let it slip to the creatures with power." Chi-Chi fell to her knees. "So what am I to do, Bulma? Give him to Piccolo?" Chi-Chi remarked sarcastically.

"Just hide him for now. We'll think of something later." Bulma promised, rubbing her temples. "I don't know. We'll figure it out. I promise, Chi-Chi, I won't let your kid die. It wouldn't be fair to him or her. Heck, we don't even know the gender, much less if the kid is actually the one the stupid prophecy is about. We will protect him. No stupid purple, blue, or green aliens are gonna get their hands on him, alright?" Bulma said, putting her hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder comfortingly. Chi-Chi nodded, and smiled at Bulma.

"Right." Chi-Chi walked out of the lab, and into the fresh morning air. It was almost lunchtime, and she had promised Goku that she would come and see the progress on the house, and then they would eat. Chi-Chi waved to Bulma as she called for the Nimbus. The yellow cloud appeared like a taxi in front of her. She climbed on, gently reminding the Nimbus to take it easy. The Nimbus did as it was asked, slowly speeding off. She knew that if she lost her balance, it would catch her and her child. Chi-Chi fingered the delicate necklace that Bulma had given her, lost in thought. Now they couldn't sense her baby. Phew. Crisis averted. She wasn't sure how long her hair would distract Goku.

The Nimbus came to a slow stop once they reached the house, atop the mountain that Goku had lived in for his whole entire life. Chi-Chi's mouth opened as she stared at the progress made. The new house used to be only two walls and a floor... now it was four walls, a floor, and a roof! Goku had only started construction this morning, when the heck did he manage to build it all?! Chi-Chi daintily jumped off the Nimbus, walking inside the house with awe. Goku had followed her exact specifications, and the house was perfect! Nothing looked like it was going to fall, at least. And Goku even put in the pretty flooring she had ordered! All that was left was to purchase some furniture and appliances for the house. Perhaps a fireplace, but no TV... she wouldn't subject her Goku to that. He was scared of the TV for some odd reason.

She supposed that Bulma had something to do with it. As Chi-Chi walked into the bedroom that she would have used as a nursery, she felt hands on her shoulders. Chi-Chi shrieked, spinning around and dishing out her mean right hook, right onto the chin of the person who grabbed her. She watched, wide-eyed, as Goku reeled back, already moaning and complaining about her punching him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Chi-Chi shouted, trying to calm down her racing heart. She had thought that it was Kami or someone, come to cut her child right out of her belly. She shook her head, crossing her arms at her fiancée, staring him down. He was complaining, but stopped as soon as she glared at him. He seemed to shrink in size, putting his palms up, as if trying to plead with Chi-Chi not to kill him.

Chi-Chi merely sighed and shook her head. "Please don't scare me like that, Goku. You almost gave me a heart attack." Chi-Chi hugged her fiancée, throwing her arms around his neck. She breathed in his familiar scent - pine needles. Goku made a choking noise, since the goof wasn't used to physical interaction, and awkwardly patted her on the back. She sighed in contentment, feeling that all was well in the world.

"Do you like the house, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, pulling away from the hug. When Chi-Chi clapped and nodded, Goku's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He felt like dancing around on the spot, but thought that Chi-Chi would think he was silly. Goku continued to tour Chi-Chi around the house, even in the parts she had already seen. He had worked really hard and hadn't even stopped once for a snack break to make her happy. She kept talking about buying stuff, but Goku could only concentrate on her happy, shining face. It had seemed like she wasn't very happy since Kami told them they couldn't have a child. She was happy now!

Chi-Chi immediately jumped on the Nimbus cloud, sitting on Goku's lap like a small child as they sped along the sky. She would reach up and touch the clouds, and she was having tons of fun! At least, that's what it looked like to Goku. He was more concerned about a small bump on Chi-Chi's belly. He had his hands wrapped around her abdomen, and it worried him. It wasn't natural, like fat. It didn't jiggle. It was harder, like something was in it. He simply shrugged - he didn't really know how what the heck it was. Suddenly, the answer dawned on him.

It was a girl thing! Bulma must have one too! Goku felt like slapping himself in the forehead for such a stupid mistake. Girls were so different from boys, they all probably had a bump on their belly. He was so dumb! He should have figured that one out sooner. Goku forgot about it and continued brushing his hand through Chi-Chi's silky hair. Oh, he loved her hair. It never failed to distract him from things he really should have thought about.

They landed in a city, where Chi-Chi dragged him into several different kinds of stores. They were looking at stuff to put in their house! First, they decided on kitchen stuff. A big fridge, a huge stove, cabinets, and all sorts of dishes were the first things they decided on. Next, they chose a green couch and green plaid curtains. They got rugs, three dining room tables for outside, eight chairs to go with the table, and a whole bunch of other stuff. After a while, Goku just nodded when Chi-Chi pointed at something, because he lost track. He was too busy eyeing the weird boxes with weird people in them - thank goodness that Chi-Chi promised him that they wouldn't be getting one of those weird things.

Once they had made their selection, they approached the desk where you paid for stuff. There was a lady about Chi-Chi's age who started chatting with her. The conversation went from their purchases, to their new house, to their upcoming wedding. As the big, strong guys tried to lift stuff that Chi-Chi bought, Goku decided to go help. He picked several beds and a couch up with his hands and asked the guys where to put the stuff. One fainted, one went into a state of shock, and the other had clearly seen weirder things and directed him. Soon, all the stuff Chi-Chi had bought was loaded in the van. Chi-Chi paid for the stuff, and waved goodbye to her new friend. Goku said goodbye to the man who directed him, who tiredly waved back. The second guy had come out of his shell-shocked state and was currently pouring ice water on the first guy, in the hopes that he would wake up after fainting.

Goku got back on the Nimbus, holding Chi-Chi like they had coming here. He was quite content, to be honest. He loved just being with Chi-Chi, and he hoped he could be with her forever. Tomorrow, the furniture would arrive, and then they could set up the house. In three weeks was the wedding. The Ox King, Chi-Chi's dad, was getting everything prepared so they didn't have to do anything. He got Chi-Chi's dress, the wedding would be set up in the Ox Kingdom... all was good! Goku smiled thoughtfully at the mention of marrying Chi-Chi. That meant he'd be with Chi-Chi forever, right? If so, that was a forever he could put up with.

 **Next time, Chi-Chi's encounter with Piccolo.**

 **daisukigohan:** Thanks for reviewing! I definitely will try to make sure you guys enjoy my work.

 **Smithback:** Thank you!

 **squichi:** Well, Goku doesn't know about the kid, right? He thinks that it's just something he can avoid - he doesn't know that Chi-Chi is pregnant. I am totally evil, and am enjoying the fact that you do not sleep. I do have a plan... review this chapter and tell me if you want me to spoil it.

 **RanfanFan:** Oh, trust me - it was totally called for.


	4. Power

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry for the wait! Had a mild concussion and had to take a day off.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, not at all.

 **CHAPTER FOUR:**

Chi-Chi was merely walking around the forest. It had been six months since she had been given the ki hiding device from Bulma, in the shape of a necklace. She was playing with that necklace now. Chi-Chi had married Goku several months before, and had visited her dad for expended periods of time in which Goku was not allowed. She was going on such a "vacation" tomorrow. She had all her stuff packed, and was simply going on a walk to clear her head. She truly loved the forest - it was beautiful. Life was teeming everywhere. And honestly, Chi-Chi felt like a princess. She was wearing a soft pink kimono, which was loose and hid her baby bump. Her hair was down and combed to perfection, and she had no makeup on. She felt like royalty in the expensive, long-sleeved dress that Goku had bought her.

Chi-Chi spotted something at the edge of her vision, and gasped, involuntarily stepping backwards to get away from him. Piccolo. The green skinned, turban wearing, cape wearing, shoulder pad wearing, (hm, lots of judging because of his clothes.) antennae bearing, murderous freak! The alien was floating midair over the waterfall, and seemed to be in some sort of meditative position. He snapped to attention after hearing Chi-Chi, and turned to glare at her. His glare soon turned into a smirk as he recognized her as Goku's wife. Piccolo floated down from midair, landing on the ground on both his feet, raising a (non-existent!) eyebrow at Chi-Chi.

"Well, well..." Piccolo smirked, bringing his left hand up and pretending to sharpen his claws. "It looks like Goku's delicate little pansy has gotten lost. What are you doing here, harpy?" Piccolo's smirk faded, his eyes narrowed and his mouth drawing into a scowl. He had made clear his dislike of Chi-Chi; whenever she yelled, it felt like his ears were going to rip off! The woman really had a pair of lungs on her, and through no fault of her own, Piccolo's hearing was incredibly sensitive.

"Just taking a walk." Chi-Chi said, narrowing her eyes right back at him. "You don't scare me. I could just yell, and my Goku would come and beat you up for the second time!" Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around her abdomen, hoping Piccolo took her bluff at face value and backed off.

"Shut up." Piccolo snapped, his hand drawing into a fist. "Your voice is so annoying... prepare to die, harpy. Scream all you want, Goku won't get here in time." Piccolo advanced towards Chi-Chi, his smirk falling back into place. "And I know for a fact that you don't know how to fly, and you're not as well-rounded as me in the field of combat. I believe I outclass you." Piccolo grabbed Chi-Chi's hair roughly, ignoring her cry of pain. He lifted her by her long hair as she pounded on his chest, trying to dislodge him.

Piccolo scowled and threw her. She twisted midair to protect her stomach, her back taking the whole of the fall. Chi-Chi slid backwards, hitting a tree. She tensed up, then relaxed and slid further down the tree. She painfully opened her eyes to see Piccolo advancing. He casually grabbed her by the throat, choking her. She grabbed at his green, clawed hands and kicked her legs, glaring down at him with one eye open as she struggled to get oxygen into her lungs. Piccolo held her over the cliff edge, down to the waterfall below. There were sharp rocks down there. Even if she survived the fall, it was very likely that her child would not.

Piccolo threw her down the cliff, charging up a ki blast as she fell. Everything seemed to slow down for Chi-Chi as her pendant lifted off her head... and slipped off. Suddenly, a raging force exploded in Chi-Chi belly. Her abdomen was full of fire. She looked down at herself, as Piccolo gaped at the sudden burst of ki and the yellow fire erupting from Chi-Chi's abdomen.

 _Don't... you... hurt my... **MOMMMY!**_

A small voice screamed in both of their heads as the yellow fire formed a ki blast of it's own and fired right at Piccolo. The Namekian was helpless to dodge as the wave hit him full-on. He started screaming in pain as his skin ripped and tore. Piccolo was left standing there, his outfit completely destroyed and burned, with burns and cuts all over his body. Chi-Chi had fallen too far to see Piccolo from that point on. She twisted midair, grabbing the pendant that had fallen off and wrestled with it, passing by the last ledge that would have secured her survival. She slipped the pendant on, curled around her stomach, and closed her eyes.

Chi-Chi waited for death to claim her.

Until she was caught in someone's arms, someone who was soft but really, really strong, someone who was yelling her name with concern, someone... who was her husband. Chi-Chi opened her eyes to look at Goku, who was staring wide-eyed at her, demanding answers to his many, many questions. The first was if she was alright, the second was what happened, and the third being who that ki belonged to. Chi-Chi, who generally wasn't able to sense ki, could sense her son's. It was stronger than she could have ever imagined. But it was full of warmth and light. It had just been concerned, scared for her well-being.

Chi-Chi wasn't ready to answer Goku quite yet. She simply locked her arms around his neck and cried into his gi. Goku, who was standing on the Nimbus, froze. Chi-Chi could feel his awkwardness, but he still held onto her, relaxing as she sobbed.

Chi-Chi still wouldn't talk to him. Goku didn't really get it. He had sort of been able to piece the details together - Piccolo attacked Chi-Chi and threw her off the cliff. After that, he wasn't so sure. It felt like a really big ki that protected Chi-Chi, that **came** from Chi-Chi. He was so confused. It was gone now. Goku had already cut off all possibility in his mind that Chi-Chi had some secret power. It really just wasn't like her. But where had that even come from? It was so weird. And then, she had managed to damage Piccolo.

The green-skinned guy looked to be in pretty rough shape when Goku caught a glimpse of him, so Goku decided to just leave him alone. There was no sense in starting a meaningless battle with an opponent that was already injured. Piccolo looked like he had been hit pretty hard by a ki blast. A really powerful one. And if Goku's senses were correct... a ki blast potentially more powerful than him himself. It was weird. Goku looked over at his wife - ever since they had gotten back, Chi-Chi had been sitting in the corner, looking out the window.

Goku sighed as he propped his head on his hand. Perhaps he should go with Chi-Chi to the Ox King's. She had always said that it was "Daddy and Me time", and never let him come, but perhaps she needed him. She'd been gone for a whole two weeks this time! He was used to it by now, though. Chi-Chi had a routine. Her next big trip was planned in three months, where she would go and stay for minimum two weeks and maximum a month. Goku shifted his eyes towards her, thinking.

 _Goku?_ a familiar voice sounded in Goku's head.

 _Oh hey, Kami! What's up? You sound so serious._

 _It has been confirmed. The half-Saiyan child is either born or in the womb._

 _Womb? What's that?_

 _...We'll have that discussion **never** , Goku. Ask Chi-Chi._

 _Alright then. Anyways, the kid... was born?_

 _We believe so. We sensed him or her earlier today._

 _How powerful was he? Or her? Jeez, all this unidentified gender stuff is making my head hurt._

 _Goku... where did you learn those words?_

 _Chi-Chi._

 _Ah. But yes, the child is extraordinarily powerful. We do have a ray of hope in this situation, however..._

 _What's that? Like, what's so awesome right now?_

 _The child has a pure heart and soul that will not be easily tainted. With the right guidance early on, this child could be an incredible asset to the security of the universe._

 _Really?! That really is awesome!_

 _Most likely, the Supreme Kai would raise the child on the esteemed Planet of the Kais. There, the kid's pure soul would grow._

 _Yeah, that makes a ton of sense! Who has the child right now?_

 _I believe the child is not quite born yet. Soon._

 _How soon?_

 _Two months and eight days._

 _Ooh! Do you know what the child will look like?_

 _Not yet. Once I do, I will be aware if the child is male or female._

 _Great! Hm, maybe we can raise this kid! Chi-Chi would love it!_

 _I'm afraid not, Goku. I did have a vision earlier about you and Chi-Chi as parents, if this whole prophecy did not exist._

 _What was it about?_

 _You had a son named Gohan. Chi-Chi was very... demanding on him and his academic studies. He was forced to learn much at a young age. She would constantly push him to achieve high levels in academics, and would constantly yell at him about it. He was constantly feeling strain from her. As for you, you pushed Gohan to become a fighter. He almost died, several times because of the situations you put him in. It eventually broke him, and even though he had a loving wife and daughter, Gohan could never truly be happy unless he was with Piccolo._

 _Piccolo?! What?!_

 _In my vision, Gohan changed Piccolo. Turned Piccolo from a heartless monster to a caring and loving being. Gohan taught Piccolo compassion._

 _Oh. So you're saying that Chi-Chi and I aren't great parents?_

 _Yes. He needs to feel surrounded by a complete, pure aura. The Planet of the Kais holds that aura._

 _I see. Oh well._

 _I will let you know if anything else happens, Goku._

Goku sat back in his chair, thinking about that conversation. Why would he force his son to do those things? Perhaps Chi-Chi just wanted their... son... to be smarter than Goku himself. It made sense, but it sounded like she look that too far. And he forcing his son into those kinds of battles... that wasn't good either.

But he was supposed to have a son named Gohan. Weird.

 **Next time, Gohan is born.**

 **KirbyoftheCosmos:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! Reviews like this are what keeps be going. I try to update every day, but I didn't yesterday because I had a minor concussion when my horse hit my head into a metal wall. .

 **squichi:  
*SPOILER AHEAD*** **  
**Piccolo pretty much raises Gohan until the boy is just learning how to walk. The Kais swoop in and demand him. Piccolo goes on a crazy adventure to save Gohan (because he loves him) and kidnaps the Oracle Fish. He tells the Kais that if they don't allow him to raise Gohan, he will kill the Oracle Fish, a really important being. The Kais agree, but they watch Piccolo and Gohan like hawks.

 ***END OF SPOILER***

 **anarion87:** Thank you!

 **Smithback:** I know, right? I seriously wanted to portray Goku as cute, then he becomes a little more serious with weirder "dumb" moments later on.


	5. Gohan's Love

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! That is pretty much all I have to say. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I wonder if Akira Toriyama reads fanfictions about his series sometimes...

 **CHAPTER FIVE:**

Chi-Chi was lying on a bed in her father's castle, anxiously chewing her lip. Twenty minutes ago, she had given birth. Before she could even see her baby, the nurses had rushed him or her away to show him or her to her father, the Ox King, and to clean him or her up. The Ox King was aware of the predicament Chi-Chi and her child were in, and had offered to help his grandson or granddaughter. Chi-Chi looked up with hope written across her face as one of the nurses pushed her way into the room. Wordlessly, Chi-Chi was handed her child. Her child was wrapped in an adorable baby blue wonzie, telling Chi-Chi that her child was a boy. A son. She had a son!

Chi-Chi took her child from the nurse, her lips trembling, her eyes blinking. She shook her head slightly, staring down at her son. _He's perfect._ she thought. All this work to hide him, all this effort... he was perfect. He was worth it. She had noticed his unruly Saiyan mane - she supposed that Saiyans were born with hair, unlike normal babies. The baby gurgled at her, and her heart melted. She had his head cradled by her hand, her son resting on her forearm. She jumped and squealed as something soft and furry wrapped around her wrist. Chi-Chi looked down at her wrist, and even though she thought it wasn't possible for her heart to melt any more, it did. She made an "Awww..." noise, seeing her little baby's tail wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet.

Chi-Chi really felt like sobbing now, an enormous warmth building in _Dear_ her chest and expanding to the rest of her body. She had known Goku since they were children - and she could still remember the time she pulled his tail while trying to clamber onto the Nimbus. Goku had froze in pain, then fallen off. It had sent warning shocks throughout his whole body. Chi-Chi knew that the Saiyans' tails was their greatest weakness... and this little boy trusted her not to hurt him. He trusted her, blindingly so, enough to put his fate into her hands. She wasn't sure, but she bet that pulling the tail of a Saiyan baby, especially a half human Saiyan baby, could damage them for the rest of their life. Yet he trusted her with that weakness.

Chi-Chi snuggled her son close to her face, wondering about what to call him. She knew that her Dad would probably politely ask that she name her son after him. Ox King Junior. Had this been under different circumstances, Chi-Chi would have been determined that her son receive the education that his father never had. She probably would have named him... Einstein! An intelligent name to start off intelligent habits. However, her past nine months had been about protecting her baby. Ngot thinking of teaching him. She wanted him to have some sort of connection to Goku, something that Goku would remember, should father and son ever meet. A name that Goku would always, always remember...

Gohan. Goku would always remember the name Gohan, because of his grandfather. Gohan raised Goku since he was a little boy, and died when Goku turned into an Oozaru (giant, laser-beam-shooting-from-mouth ape) and crushed his grandfather. When Chi-a hi had gone off on an adventure with Goku, she had met Gohan, in the mountains where the border between life and death was blurred. Goku had been overjoyed, and Gohan had been quite surprised at his grandson having a fiancée. As Chi-Chi looked down at her son, she continued to think of how wonderful the name fit her son. She stroked some of his hair out of his face. Unlike Goku's, it wasn't sticking up all over the place, defying gravity.

It was actually fairly obeying gravity, but it was just long. It was down to the middle of his back, spiked and rough all around. It had more of a wild, free look to it. However, with Chi-Chi's expert gaze, she could tell that if you cut the back off, cut some of the bangs, and removed most of the weight, the hair would be shorter in the back of his head, and spring up on the top of his head, so it would look like Goku's. Chi-Chi smiled down at Gohan, giggling as his tail tightening around her wrist. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, gurgling cutely at Chi-Chi. He had her Ki device on, and it was hiding his Ki perfectly. Now was the question of what to actually do with him.

"Chi-Chi, dear?" Chi-Chi looked up as her fathe entered the room. He had to shuffle sideways into the door while ducking and trying suck his gut in. He seemed to pop back into place as he truly entered the room, a tender look in his eye. He took Gohan from Chi-Chi, the child looking so incredibly small against the Ox King's large arms. He cooed at Gohan, who gurgled right back. The Ox King then looked up at his daughter. "Chi-Chi, have you decided on a name yet? I thought that since he was your's and Goku's son, you need to have a name that Goku might have picked. You so, because he isn't here and he can't know about this."

"Yes, Dad, I have decided on a name. He will be called Gohan, after Goku's grandfather. That would be a name that Goku would pick, right?" the Ox King nodded happily, and Chi-Chi smiled warmly at him. She cradled her son to her chest, rocking him back and forth, using her right hand to tickle his nose. He giggled and reached with his pudgy baby fingers for her own fingers, which he held onto with a vice-like grip. Chi-Chi was shocked at his strength, managing to get her hand out of his grasp. He was incredibly powerful for a baby, but she supposed that she shouldn't be surprised... he was Goku's son, and the boy of the prophecy, after all.

"Chi-Chi, what will you do now? I know that Bulma must have asked this, but I have no idea myself. Who will take care of Gohan? You can't raise him, the people who are trying to kill him will find him! I can't take him, they'll look here next." the Ox King looked incredibly depressed at that fact. "Bulma can't, that's an obvious place as well, and none of the fighters have quite the right personality or living arrangements to raise a baby. We'll probably have to leave him in the woods somewhere, but what then? This child needs someone who is powerful enough to teach him how to harness his power." the Ox King watched his daughter carefully. He knew that this was the best option for his family, and he would never tell. But what was she going to do now?

"I don't know, Dad." Chi-Chi sighed. "I will leave him in the woods. With a note explaining what is going on, his Ki necklace, and his name. I just hope whoever finds him is able to raise him. I don't want to leave him, but I may have no choice in the matter. If the creatures with power find him, they will kill him. He's powerful enough to take care of himself, Dad. Remember that time I told you about, where Piccolo attacked me and he protected me? A Ki blast, when he wasn't even born yet. It was amazing, Dad. Even I, who can't sense Ki, was able to sense his power. And he knows who I am, Dad. I don't think I imagined him yelling 'Don't hurt my Mommy'. I know what to do, Dad. Just let me handle it."

 **(Two hours later, in the forest)**

Piccolo scowled as he watched that fool run into the forest, clutching something to her chest. Piccolo was determined to find out exactly what that huge Ki that came from Chi-Chi was. He hadn't felt something like that before. Goku's wife couldn't be that powerful, could she? Piccolo narrowed his eyes and continued following her. She was clutching something that she clearly cared about to her chest. He couldn't sense a Ki from it. She found was she was looking for, a hole in a large oak tree. Piccolo hid behind a willow tree, watching her from afar. He watched as she put the bundle in the hole in oak, tears running down her face. She seemed to be in complete emotional pain as of the moment. She put a hand to her mouth, stifling her cries, then ran off.

Piccolo thought of going after her, but dismissed it. He wanted to know what that bundle was. If she loved something that much, why would she let it go? Piccolo approached the tree, picking the bundle up. It moved as he held it, blinking at him. Piccolo almost cursed out loud, jumping out of his skin. It was alive! And most of all, it was a human BABY! Why the hell would Chi-Chi lead her child out here to die?! Piccolo noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the baby's blanket. He picked the paper up, reading it quickly.

 _Dear Whoever Finds my Child,_

 _My name is Chi-Chi. If you find this child, please take care of him. His name is Gohan. His father's name is Goku. There are people watching my family very closely, due to my husband being what he is. If his son has inherited his traits, and he has, then specific people will try to murder my child. I have hidden him away to protect him. The necklace he has hides his power, so these awful people will never be able to find him. Raise him well. Teach him to fight, to protect himself. And one day, when he is old enough, come and find us so I may meet my son._

 _I will pray for you - Chi-Chi_

Piccolo was stunned. People, other than him, were targeting Goku's family. He quickly tapped into Kami's mind, gleaning the information on the subject. Goku was an alien called a Saiyan. This boy was half-Saiyan, like the prophecy said. So this child was responsible for that attack? Piccolo had never cared for a human...ish baby before, but he understood the general concept. He looked down in disgust at the little creature who was looking up at him. His face twisted into a scowl, wondering what to do with this thing. The little boy giggled, and grabbed Piccolo's finger. Piccolo jerked, jumping at the contact.

This boy trusted him. That was odd. Odd indeed. Everyone he had ever met had always treated him like a monster, like he wasn't worth it. He stared down in fascination as the boy's tail flicked in the wind, before wrapping itself around Piccolo's thick, green wrist. The small boy played with his finger, his eyes full of curiosity because of the rough texture of Piccolo's finger. Piccolo was amazed at this child - not able to comprehend words, but able to trust so blindly. This boy hadn't seen the horrors of the world quite yet, and Piccolo felt a peculiar feeling rise in his chest.

He wanted to protect this thing, from the horrors of the world. There was a burning in his chest, that gave him the peace he meditated for. Piccolo had always been looking for peace within his soul through his meditation, and now, for some strange reason, he could find it within a half Saiyan, half human child who was hunted by the Kais and Kami. He could find his salvation within this creature. Piccolo awkwardly cradled the child to his chest, his voice cracking as he hummed a lullaby that he had heard once at the World Martial Arts Tournament. As snow began to fall around Piccolo and the child,

 **Next time, Piccolo proves his devotion to his adopted son.**

 **squichi:** Kami is pretty useless, yeah. Besides, I've always thought that Piccolo hid what he was doing from Kami. So if Piccolo shielded what he was doing, then Kami wouldn't have been able to see it. You know? Next chapter - Piccolo fights for Gohan! After that, Gohan basically growing up and going through the whole Dragon Ball Z series.

 **KirbyoftheCosmos:** I'd like to think I'm super fast! Sorry for the delay - had an invasive species project. .

 **Smithback:** Thank you so much!

 **daisukigohan:** *runs from Mr. Stick*

 **fanoffanfiction28:** I hope you read the other two chapters as soon possible! And thank you so much - from here on, we'll have little Chi-Chi moments, but other than that, it will mainly focus on Piccolo and Gohan.


	6. Like Father like Son

_**Author's Note:**_

Every Wednesday (or earlier if Crossroads goes quickly.) is Youngest Among Us day!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, not one bit.

 **CHAPTER SIX:**

Piccolo was growling to himself about taking care of this child. He couldn't simply believe at how much the baby ate. He was definitely Goku's son. He was sitting on the ground, legs in his meditative position. He had baby Gohan in his lap, and he was feeding the child with a plastic bottle and a whole bunch of milk in it. He had recently busted his way into a convenience store and stolen all this baby stuff. He had clothed Gohan himself - the baby was in a purple gi with the demon symbol on the front. He wasn't old enough to have the cape yet, so Piccolo refrained from giving the child the weighted cape. The baby had the same orange shoes, and blue armbands and the blue piece of fabric that wrapped around his little waist. He wasn't chubby, as Piccolo had expected him to be. The baby was actually really strong for his age.

Piccolo simply replaced the gi when Gohan took a bathroom break, and he had to keep stealing milk bottles. Piccolo had also taken a baby book, and was reading it as he fed Gohan. The boy had become much more active as of late. Gohan was almost a year old now. He was still drinking milk, and according to this book, babies should start eating solid food at six months. Oops. Piccolo growled and flung the book away from him, a purple blush settling over his face. He had been feeding and taking care of Gohan for almost a solid year now, and he still wasn't used to it. He was being soft! He glared down at the child, who had stopped drinking the milk, even though there was some left. All anger and embarrassment left Piccolo as he leaned down to Gohan, worrying. He remembered back to the book, wondering if the child was ready for solid food now.

Piccolo shrugged. Namekians didn't eat, so he wasn't sure why the boy required it. Something about nutrients. Piccolo looked around in the wasteland, spotting a deer. He shot a ki blast at it, killing it instantly. He knew that humans liked to cook their food, so he assumed a half Saiyan, half human child would prefer his food cooked too. Piccolo started a small fire and started roasting the body of the deer. He kept Gohan tucked near his chest with his left arm, tending the fire and body of the deer with his right. As he cooked the meat, Piccolo played with Gohan. He had stolen baby toys, but Gohan had no interest in those. The little rascal liked to attack Piccolo's fingers - and holy HELL was it annoying!

Piccolo grumbled as the meat finished, smoke wafting into the air. He tore a piece off of the back - it was a tender piece of meat. Probably good for babies. He sat down again, the solid food in his hand. He was suddenly anxious about feeding Gohan. What if he choked? What if he wasn't ready for solid food yet? What if the book was wrong? Piccolo swallowed his doubts, and came up with a total lie that shocked him so much that his inner worry shut up. _If he dies, he'll deserve it for being weak!_ he thought. Piccolo immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, looking down in horror at the child. He had already established a bond with Gohan - and the boy could hear his thoughts clear as day!

Gohan merely giggled up at his expression and wrapped his furry tail around Piccolo's wrist, as if to say 'There's nothing to forgive!'. Piccolo smiled down at the boy, lowering his hand. He offered the piece of deer and watched as Gohan's eyes lit up. Piccolo chuckled slightly as Gohan grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth. In one gulp, the food was down. Piccolo wasn't even sure if Gohan had chewed. Huh. He should have known better than to be anxious about it. Gohan was a Saiyan! Or, he had Saiyan blood. Piccolo knew enough about Son Goku to know that Saiyans ate pretty much anything without choking. Clearly, the babies shared the same trait. Piccolo sighed a breath of relief he hadn't realized he was holding and simply snuggled Gohan closer. The baby protested, reaching for the rest of the meat. Piccolo chuckled again and brought Gohan over to the meat. He sat Gohan down in his lap, close enough so Gohan could reach.

The baby eagerly (and greedily!) tore off pieces of meat, laughing as he smeared grease all over his mouth. Piccolo frowned and conjured a napkin, wiping Gohan's face off. The boy was finished eating, eating about half of it. Gohan grabbed his feet, giggling as he rocked back and forth, playing with his toes. Piccolo smiled as the child lost his balance and fell against Piccolo. The baby only giggled again, his tail waving in the wind for balance. Piccolo looked over to where he had thrown that stupid baby book. He scowled and levitated it towards himself. He **refused** to pry in Kami's mind for the knowledge. Kami knew exactly when Piccolo took information from him. Clearly, the old fool considered Piccolo's search about the prophecy child to be nothing more than sick curiosity. But if he pried for information on how to raise a child, Kami would find him. He would find Gohan. Since he had found Gohan, Piccolo had kept the ki necklace on Gohan at all times. It was under his gi right now. Piccolo hadn't been able to hear Gohan's thoughts because the bond hadn't been completed. He needed to merge their kis, and obviously, if Gohan appeared to not have a ki, that was impossible.

Piccolo took the book with his hand once it was close enough, flipping through the pages to get to the bit about when a child should learn how to walk. Piccolo read that a child should start saying words at six months or so, and start forming sentences at around two. Also, a child started walking at about nine months to twelve months old. Gohan was nine months. Piccolo grinned at the thought. As soon as Gohan could walk, Piccolo could start training him! Piccolo got up, holding Gohan as he did. The boy thought it was nap time, as he often slept on Piccolo. Piccolo would meditate holding Gohan, one hand under Gohan, supporting him, and the other on his back. Gohan would lie against Piccolo and curl his tail around Piccolo's wrist. Piccolo would meditate with peace in his heart, and Gohan would have an undisturbed nap. The only time Gohan had woken before Piccolo was when Piccolo had been so relaxed that he actually did fall asleep! Gohan had panicked when Piccolo wouldn't move, so he started sobbing, the only time Gohan had cried instead of laughed. Piccolo had woken immediately, terrified of the boy's cries. Gohan was balling as hard as he could, wailing. When he noticed Piccolo was awake, right back to giggling and laughing. Piccolo had had a funny feeling in his heart ever since, touched that the boy was concerned about him.

As Gohan settled down for a nap, Piccolo put him on the ground. Gohan looked up at Piccolo and giggled. Piccolo stood up, bending down to take Gohan's hands in his. He pulled Gohan up, careful to be gentle with him. Gohan swayed unsteadily on his two feet, then figured out how to balance himself. He looked up at Piccolo, his tail waving in the wind. Piccolo slowly began to walk backwards, pulling Gohan forwards. Gohan did try - he really did. He put one foot in front of the other, and was slowly keeping up with Piccolo. He was quite steady for his first time, but then again... he was a Saiyan.

 **[On Kami's Lookout]**

"Goku, there's something I must speak to you about." Kami had summoned Goku to the Lookout. He had recently pried into what Piccolo was doing, and it was incredibly what he had found! Piccolo's soul had been purified! How, Kami had absolutely no idea. Piccolo was so occupied with something that he didn't notice Kami's presence. Piccolo had been full of love and compassion at the time, so Kami was determined to see what he was doing.

"Goku, Piccolo has changed." Goku's mouth fell open, and Kami silenced him with a shake of his head. "When I peeked into his mind earlier, he was full of love and compassion for something. His soul was purified. He was thinking about a time where something cared for him enough to cry for him when Piccolo was asleep. Whatever it was thought that Piccolo was dead, and panicked. Piccolo panicked himself, worried about the cries. It was incredible - I could have never imagined that Piccolo's soul would begin to purify. I called you here so you could take a look at what is going on as well. There was simply no way I could have kept this to myself." Kami said. Goku nodded, really unable to say anything else. Kami waved his hand, and an image started shimmering into view. Both jaws nearly hit the floor at the scene.

Piccolo teaching a baby how to walk.

Piccolo.

Baby.

Teaching.

To.

Walk.

What.

"What...?" Goku echoed both of his and Kami's thoughts. "Piccolo has a kid?! Oh man, this is incredible! Aww, he's adorable! Oh, Kami, look at him grin!" Goku grinned himself. "Wow, that kid is really found of Piccolo. I don't think I've ever seen Piccolo so out of his comfort zone before. It shouldn't be funny, but it really is!" Goku observed the child carefully. The boy had pale skin. It looked a bit like Chi-Chi's. His hair was wild and out of control - spiking up all over the place. It was long enough to touch the middle of his back, spiking out in every direction possible. It looked wild and untamable, and free. Just like Goku's. The boy's hair and eyes were onyx black, and he was wearing a purple gi with the demon symbol on it. "Huh. That kid sort of looks like me, huh Kami?" Goku remarked. He turned to look at Kami, whose eyes were filled with horror.

"Goku... that child... is the..." Kami couldn't seem to be able to get the words out. "He's the one."

Goku froze.

"You mean... Piccolo's been **raising** the one kid who's supposed to destroy the world!?" Goku demanded. "That's... not not not not not good! You said so yourself - the Kais need to raise this kid so he'll be a pure soul and not destroy the world!" Goku was panicking. "I'll go get him right now!"

"Goku, I'm afraid you'll be no match for Piccolo." Kami said, shaking his head. "If Gohan is taken from him, Piccolo will go into an uncontrollable rage. He'll murder the entire human population, just to get the boy back. He'll continue from world to world, looking for him, and slowly going mad. We have to contact the Supreme Kai and Kibito. As soon as possible." Kami said gravelly. "We may need to kill Piccolo to protect the world."

 _~In the next chapter, the Kais go after Gohan. Will Piccolo manage to protect his adopted son, or will he die trying? Find out next week, on Youngest Among Us!~_

 **zack3656:** Oh, thanks so much! I really appreciate the super nice comments. I definitely will!

 **Ky111:** Yup. I hated how much pressure Chi-Chi put on Gohan, too. In this fanfic I hoped to eradicate that pressure and display Chi-Chi as more of a concerned mother (for about one hour) as apposed to being a bit... crazy.

 **Guest:** Nope, he doesn't know.

 **Guest:** Thanks so much! I will keep updating.

 **RKC3:** Oh my gosh, thanks so much! I'm so happy that you're enjoying it, and I'm glad I can make your day a little bit better! Yes, I agree - in this fanfiction, it will be incredibly unlikely that Gohan will ever even meet Videl. So, now Gohan x Videl. I think Gohan x Dende is a little weird... I honestly don't think I could write something like that without being slightly revolted with my own work... I'm just not good at romance. You people write what you want, but Dende x Gohan is not and will never be my thing. You know? Lime might actually work! I have no idea... I think I'll just write the fanfic and roll with what happens as it goes. It will most likely end up as Gohan doesn't have a significant other (girlfriend/boyfriend) at the end of it.

 **StoicHyena:** Thanks so much! I really hope you continue to read and review.


	7. Kidnapping

**_Author's Note:_**

I really should be working on Crossroads... but le me has inspiration for this one. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own ANYTHING!

 **CHAPTER SEVEN:**

"Kami? How is Piccolo raising that kid so bad?" Goku had just begun to think about the situation. "I mean, if it's turning Piccolo into a good-guy, then it shouldn't be a problem. It could be a good thing! Just think about how much more ready we'll be for a new threat if we have Piccolo squaring off against them with us! It'd be awesome!" Goku pumped a fist and grinned, looking excited. "It would be so cool. Piccolo's pretty powerful, so it would just be helpful. This kid is turning him good. And that's good!" Goku had run out of things to say, so he just clapped his hands and grinned crazily at Kami. Goku was sure of one thing - if that "dangerous" (he still wasn't sure) child was turning an evil person like Piccolo good, then it was fine! But judging by the Guardian's facial expression, he did not agree.

"Goku, what if Piccolo turns the child dark?" Kami asked. Goku had not thought of this, so he merely scratched the top of his head in reply. "What if Piccolo corrupts him, Goku?" Kami continued. "It would be disaster. With the power of that child, Piccolo could easily be ruling the world right about now. What I'm curious about is how the child might have gotten here in the first place. I think I would have sensed the boy's ki by now, but I haven't been able to pick it up... and the Kais have been extremely busy - the awakening of this boy's power has caused villains from across the universe to try and get their hands on him. The Kais trusted me to look after this. I'll have to contact them immediately." Kami walked off, leaving a curious Goku.

"Mr. Popo?" Goku asked, spotting the black genie.

"Yes, Goku?" Popo smiled as he walked over, watering can in his hands.

"How are babies made?"

"... No. I'm afraid not, Goku."

"So babies can't be made?"

"No, I will not answer that question.

"Why?"

"Go ask Kami."

"I already did - and he didn't answer."

"Goku, I don't care who you ask, but we are not having this conversation. Never."

"Huh? What's the big deal? I mean, it can't be that gross, can it?"

"Goku."

"Yes?"

A scream followed Goku's answer as said Saiyan was thrown from the Lookout. Popo clearly had had enough of the failed "birds and the bees" talk.

 **(with Piccolo and Gohan)**

Piccolo was meditating as Gohan crawled around. The boy had just started learning how to walk, and he had taken quite a few steps with Piccolo's help. Piccolo cracked an eye open, unable to focus on his meditation without the boy snuggling against his chest. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Gohan was gone.

Piccolo jumped up desperately. He had been occupied with tuning everything out that he hadn't noticed the boy slip off! Babies were always in danger, especially out here! Piccolo began to panic, closing his eyes and focusing on the noises around him, since he couldn't sense the boy's ki. He heard Gohan's cry of panic, and he took off like a rocket. Piccolo skidded against the ground, searching for his adopted son. His white cape flared from behind him, flowing as he slid to a stop. He heard a small noise and opened in his mouth in horror as Gohan tripped and fell into the river. The boy was soon swept up by the current.

The only thing louder than the river's current was Gohan's cries. Piccolo started running without thinking about it, racing against the current to save the boy. He reached out a hand, trying to grab anything, anything at all to pull the boy up. He hadn't looked up, and smashed straight into a rock wall. Piccolo heard Gohan's cries become farther and farther away. Panic was settling in his stomach, twisting his insides. His heart was crying out in pain, and desperation to save his child was the only thing making Piccolo move right now. He took off again, taking to the sky and blasting off across the plateau as fast as possible. He reached the end, and looked down desperately, seeing where the river led. The river led into a mountain, a small hole allowing the water to travel through. The water then free-fell, creating a beautiful waterfall.

Piccolo watched a small lump fall down the river, heading straight for the rocky shore. Piccolo dove down to save it, hearing Gohan's sobs and gasps for air. He swiped for the bundle, racing gravity. He missed, the bundle hitting the mist, and disappearing from Piccolo's sight. All of a sudden, all of Gohan's cries were silenced. Piccolo was speechless. His heart was broken.

His mind still couldn't believe it, his face slack. His heart was barely breathing, and his pulse was the loudest thing to him right now. Shock, horror, and... grief. Regret. They all settled in his stomach, before moving up to his throat. There was a choking feeling in his throat, a burning behind his eyes. Before Piccolo had realized it, water was dripping from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks, and then falling off of his chin. He made no move to stop the flood of tears, sinking to his knees midair. He contemplated allowing himself to fall so he could be with Gohan again. But, they say that when you're at your lowest... that's when you become your strongest.

Because he heard it.

He heard the all too familiar sound of Gohan's giggles. Piccolo stared down in disbelief as his adopted son floated up to him, giggling furiously. Piccolo's mouth dropped open. Under ordinary circumstances, he would have assumed that his jaw had hit the floor. His son was... flying. Flying before he could walk! Gohan held his arms out and cooed at Piccolo, a grin on his face that stretched from ear-to-ear. He wobbled a bit midair, but clearly, he was a natural at channeling his ki. Piccolo's body moved of his own accord, rushing forwards to grab his son. Piccolo sighed in relief, clutching Gohan tight to his chest. Gohan giggled contentedly, laying his little head on Piccolo's shoulder. His tiny, chubby arms wrapped around Piccolo's neck, and his tail curled around Piccolo's wrist. Gohan was so, so warm... so, so comforting to Piccolo.

Piccolo made the decision then. He decided to complete the bond. He needed it - he needed it just like he needed water, like he needed to breathe. Now, it was an emotional requirement. Piccolo stroked the child's wild hair and gently pulled on the chain of the silver locket that hid Gohan's ki. He took a deep breath, and pulled the necklace off. He almost flew backwards from the strength of the ki. It flowed over him like water, filling up the cracks in the bond that they shared. Suddenly, Piccolo and Gohan's minds were connected, the two flowing into each other. As an eight month old baby, Gohan's thoughts were not quite formed. He did not perceive the word with words - he saw it in memories, colours, and emotions. The first emotion that Piccolo saw, the strongest one from this small child, was love. That emotion came with a face attached to it - his own.

Piccolo watched a small replay of all their little moments, ones he figured Gohan did not remember. Evidently, he was wrong. Gohan remembered it all. From the first time Piccolo picked him up, to when Piccolo taught him how to walk, to when Piccolo caught him at the waterfall, where they were now. Piccolo stuffed the locket in his gi pocket. All he needed was a couple minutes to fully establish the bond, and then only he could sense Gohan's ki with the locket on. It was the perfect plan. He would forever be able to protect the one who needed him most. Suddenly, there were four fluctuations in ki, the four beings cornering Piccolo. Piccolo held the child close, as he spun around and judged these people.

Son Goku and Kami he recognized immediately. The other two, he did not know. One was quite short, with a youthful face, purple skin, dark onyx eyes, and a white mohawk. The man was wearing a strange set of baggy clothing, with two earrings on his pointy ears. The other he did not recognize was a tall, pink man. He had an older face, covered in wrinkles. He had white hair that went down his back in a shaggy mess, and again, an odd set of baggy clothing. As Piccolo sensed their kis, he realized it. The Supreme Kai was the small one, and the taller one was probably his bodyguard.

Piccolo looked down in horror as Gohan disappeared from his arms. The child appeared in the Supreme Kai's. Piccolo's eyes widened as the Supreme Kai attempted to establish a bond with Gohan, and tried to destroy his and Piccolo's bond. Piccolo shook his head in horror, his insides twisted up. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart. He hadn't even noticed the grief-filled look Goku was giving him - as if that stupid Saiyan could even begin to understand his pain right now. The Supreme Kai was ripping out his heart, his soul. He could feel the bond growing weaker and weaker.

 _This is my fault._ Piccolo spoke across the bond. _All my fault. I'm sorry, Gohan._

With that, Gohan's eyes burst open, and his grin fell. Piccolo could feel Gohan rudely kick the Supreme Kai out of his head. The Supreme Kai looked shocked as Gohan glared up at him with enough force to force entire planets to bow their heads in respect. The Supreme Kai frowned at the child, who glared right back. Their kis began clashing. Both pure, but both fighting for dominance. Gohan suddenly started balling, tears dripping off of his cheeks and his little hands up at his eyes. Everyone tensed up, their sensitive hearing being harmful with this sobbing child. The Supreme Kai held Gohan as far away from him as possible, closing an eye and groaning.

"P..." Gohan opened his mouth, starting to make noises instead of balling. Everyone stopped to stare at the child's first words. "Papa..." Gohan struggled to force his tongue under his own bidding. His mouth snapped open as he finally decided to go for it. "Papa Picwowo!" the child cried, raising a chubby fist in the air. Piccolo thought his heart had stopped. Literally. Well, less of his heart stopped, and more of it... melted. Gohan's first words... and Gohan was talking to him. Calling him his 'Papa'.

"Kibito." the Supreme Kai handed Gohan to the tall pink-skinned Kai, who held the child stiffly. Gohan started to wail, throwing his arms and legs around. The Supreme Kai prepared a teleporting portal as Piccolo's blood ran cold. The portal opened to the world of the Kais, Gohan's cries only increasing as his desperation to get home continued. Piccolo could feel his heart unmelt, then stop. Piccolo lunged forwards as the Supreme Kai and Kibito disappeared... taking his son with them. Piccolo fell to his knees in despair, staring at where they once were.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo." Goku was at Piccolo's side now. "I'm sorry. But that kid is supposed to be super powerful, you know? He's either going to destroy or save this world. If he decides to destroy it, we need to stop him. But with the Supreme Kai raising him, he would turn out good."

"Goku, you do not understand the magnitude of what you have done." Piccolo whispered calmly, standing up. Piccolo fixed Goku with a glare that was twice as powerful as Gohan's. Piccolo was beyond furious. His eyes seemed to have a red glow to them, casting darkness wherever he looked. "You do not understand." Goku took more than a few steps back, nervous. He tensed up, into his battle position.

"You have taken away the one creature that made me whole, made me pure. You took him away. I don't care what it takes, I will get him back. I will slaughter every being in this universe and the next and the next and the next until the Supreme Kai gives him back. I will start with you, then the Earthlings. I will bring Kami along with me, to torment him every day with the innocent suffering, until he agrees to allow me into Otherworld to take my son back. I will not stop. See, Goku, when you take away everything that makes a person complete, you create a monster. That monster will not rest until their goal is complete, they will go through anyone and anything to get there. That is what you have done to me. As a result, you have two options, old man. Either you open a portal to Otherworld, or it's off with Earth's population. Your choice." Piccolo turned to face Kami, pure murderous rage in his eyes.

 _~Next time, Otherworld. How will Piccolo manage to get Gohan back, if at all?~_

 **Holy reviews. Oh my gosh. There's a lot of you!**

 **Mystic Titan Slayer:** Gohan x Zangya is just weird because she's an adult when he's eleven. Same with Gohan x Android 18. I think I have a way to incorporate Videl without the highschool-love-ness!

 **daisukigohan:** Please don't kill me.

 **Ky111:** Thank you so, so, so much! Here was Kami's reasoning: see, Gohan is supposed to save or destroy the universe. That's a huge thing. Gohan is responsible for everyone's lives, and even the lives of those in Otherworld. Gohan needs to be raised by the purest of the pure, to insure that he turns out pure himself. Kami was worried that Piccolo may corrupt Gohan, even if he didn't mean it. Piccolo isn't completely pure of heart, I don't think he ever will be.

 **StoicHyena:** Whoo!

 **TS24:** Thanks so much!

 **DarkKnightShiva:** Eh, I'm a rebel. The Supreme Kai isn't able to dispatch of Cell, I don't think. SSJ2 Teen Gohan was more powerful than SSJ Adult Gohan, who was able to go toe-to-toe with Dabura and shock the Supreme Kai. So, I don't think the Supreme Kai could have handled Cell.

 **RKC3:** Thanks so much for all the positive comments! I have a way to incorporate Videl into the story with highschool-love-ness. Want me to spoil it?

 **Ethan Demas:** I know, right?! And now that I've seen your comment... next chapter, I promise.

 **Sairey13:** Yeah, Kami's more concerned about the universe though.

 **Guests guest:** I have a way for Videl to fit in without highschool-love-ness. Want me to spoil it?

 **Gohanforever:** Thank you so, so much!


	8. The Breaking of Piccolo

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi! I'm so sorry for the wait! Life called, he needed me for a couple days.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own!

 _ **TO ALL THE PEOPLE INVOLVED IN THE SHIP WAR IN THE REVIEWS, READ THIS.**_

 _THERE WILL BE NO GOHAN X ANYONE. NO LOVENESS AT ALL. NO ONE CAN AGREE, AND I REALLY DON'T SEE IT HAPPENING. GOHAN **WILL** HAVE A CHILD, HOWEVER. YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Love you all._

 **CHAPTER EIGHT:**

"This means war." Piccolo's whisper cut through the tension like a knife, adding a dangerous current. Goku gulped and took a step back. Even when Piccolo was evil and trying to kill him, he had never looked this ticked off. Never. Piccolo's eyes were pure red, casting an eerie glow through the darkness. His ki was black, his soul tainted itself again with malice and hatred. His aura rose, a black current. It flowed over him before exploding with his anger, blowing Goku away. Piccolo was glaring straight at Kami, who was trying to (calmly) asses the situation. The older Namekian was going over his options - have whole universes destroyed because of Piccolo's rage, or allow the Namekian to get himself killed going after the Supreme Kai. Kami would die as well, but it was preferable to what would happen if Piccolo was unleashed upon the world.

"I will create the portal." Kami decided, looking up to meet Piccolo's eyes. Kami felt like shying away from the younger Namekian, a deep sense of dread settling in his stomach. As evil as they were, both Piccolos didn't really have a reason for what they did. They sort of just... did it. But this younger, this more powerful, this... infuriated Piccolo... he had a reason. And that reason would drive the Namekian mad until his son was given back to him. Kami quickly turned away, tears brimming in his eyes. Only because of his bond with Piccolo could he sense the true emotion that was driving Piccolo - it was not anger. It was pain. Deep, deep emotional pain. Kami couldn't stand it. The wise old Namekian stretched his hands out, and true to his word, the portal formed to let Piccolo through.

Piccolo stepped forwards into the swirling white energy. The vortex dragged him in, trapping him until he flew into Otherworld at breakneck speeds. He was barely able to focus on the colour of the energy - a swirling, pure white. He was dropped in King Yemma's office, startling all the workers, souls, and King Yemma himself. As the pink giant leaned down to get a better look at this strange, alive being in his office, Piccolo's aura exploded. The darkness covered the whole office, trapping all the souls. Everyone screamed, the souls whimpering at this newest enemy. Hatred, malice, and pain radiated from Piccolo, making everyone instantly feel sorry for him, wondering what in the world could have driven him to this point.

In his hand, Piccolo clutched the ki necklace. Under normal circumstances, he would have used it to hide his ki. This time? No, oh no... he wanted the Supreme Kai and that stupid bodyguard of his to feel afraid. To know he was coming. He could feel Gohan's mind touch his. The boy was mastering the bond now. Gohan prodded at his mind, trying to convey his emotions and location. Piccolo didn't need Gohan's mental assistance to feel the boy's ki, but he gratefully looked at the images Gohan was sending him. A planet, covered in green grass, lots of lakes, pink-purple sky. The Supreme Kai's voice, the smell of the bodyguard's fear, the sound of muscles tensing in the Kais.

But most of all, the metallic tang of despair from Gohan. It spurred Piccolo on, and he sent only one thought to his son. _I'm coming for you, Gohan. Wait for me, wait for me until I get there!_ he could feel Gohan's emotional state immediately start to calm, and Piccolo took a small bit of comfort from that. But then the anger returned full-force, and Piccolo blasted away from King Yemma's office. The darkness followed him, and the souls slowly got up from where they were cowering. King Yemma knew the person who just blasted his office - in fact, his prized mahogany desk was burned! But, back to the point. A Namekian, named Piccolo Junior. Never had King Yemma seen a soul so tortured. He knew why, too - he had just seen the prophesied boy go by with the Supreme Kai. Piccolo obviously wanted the child... no, not wanted... wanted him _back_. King Yemma did not personally know that pain, however, simply seeing it on Piccolo's face was enough. King Yemma felt a bolt of anger run through him on Piccolo's behalf. Like it or not, King Yemma still controlled every single dead person. If the immortal Kais were ever killed in combat, or gave their lives away, he would be able to control them. He wrote down a note on the Supreme Kai and Kibito, under the 'Sins' section.

 _Kidnapped child, tormented another being through kidnapping._ King Yemma felt a small glimmer of self-satisfaction through the note. If the Kais ever died... he would hold them accountable for their actions today.

Piccolo took the darkness with him, and it swallowed all the light it passed by as he flew. He burst through the fluffy yellow clouds, his aura affecting them as well. The clouds began to shrivel up, turning dark. The darkness spread like a plague, testimony to Piccolo's pain and rage. In Heaven, the flowers wilted, the grass stopped moving, and the skies darkened. Everyone could feel the pain radiating from the sky, and all bowed their heads and wished for it to leave. Piccolo came upon the Planet of the Kais, following Gohan's ki signature. He rushed downwards, his black aura streaking across the sky. He landed on the ground, the grass turning dark and dying underneath his feet. The Supreme Kai was staring at him in horror, while his bodyguard Kibito was shocked speechless.

"Where. Is. My. Son." Piccolo lurched forwards, his aura spiking dangerously. His darkened clouds invaded the skies, and he realized just how much power he had in this realm. He was able to snatch some of Kami's power as he left, and now... he would get his son back. "Gohan." Piccolo took a step forwards. "Where is he?" the rage was deep, deeper than Piccolo thought it originally was. That was why the darkness followed him. Piccolo had two paths in this world - he could take either one, and the path he chose depended on the toddler that had been stolen from him. He would continue this darkness, grow it until there was nothing left of his soul. Then, he would become a mindless killing machine. However, if Gohan was returned to him, his soul would purify. His path would not be easy, but he would feel loved, he would dish out love, and he would feel love for the first time in his existence. And that knowledge, gleaned from Kami, was all he needed to know what he had to do.

"We cannot tell you!" The Supreme Kai cried. "He is safe, that is all you need to know. He must grow up with those with a pure heart. Piccolo, you do not fit in that category." the Supreme Kai set his jaw, determined to stand his ground. He could take Piccolo. So could Kibito. They had this handled. Piccolo snapped his head to the left as Gohan's presence touched his mind. Piccolo narrowed his eyes, his eyes glowing a bright red, viewing where Gohan was. Piccolo looked back at the Kais and smirked, a deadly smile that seemed carved into his face. Piccolo suddenly came up with an idea. A sick, cruel, twisted idea. A hostage situation. If Kami could create a portal, a vortex to another being, why couldn't he? He had stolen the old man's power. It was time that Kami finally made himself useful.

"I think I'll propose a trade." Piccolo flung his hand to the left, throwing his cape off his arm. He created a swirling dark vortex, and as an elegant voice wondered at the small hole, the Oracle Fish was snatched from her pedestal. The Supreme Kai and Kibito's eyes widened in horror. Piccolo held the Oracle Fish by her tail, digging his sharp tails into her scales. Oracle wriggled and started yelling obscenities at Piccolo, demanding to be put down. Piccolo knew very well that if she was killed, the whole universe would unravel. The Supreme Kai had to use her abilities to try and save the world, and it was she who had predicted Gohan's birth. Piccolo shook her violently, effectively shutting her up.

"The Fish for my son." Piccolo said. Golden blood from her tail dripped down her luminescent body, staining the ground beneath them. Piccolo smirked as his nails filled up with her blood, digging them in further. The Oracle Fish cried out and tried not to move around much. Otherwise, it would hurt much more. "Better hurry up." Piccolo smacked the fish, sending her flying. He kept his nails dug into her though, so she swung back and forth like a pendant. "I'm not a patient person." Piccolo snarled. The threw her to the ground, raising his foot to step on her.

"Wait!" The Supreme Kai yelled, panicking. Piccolo raised a (nonexistant! Hah!) eyebrow at the Supreme Kai, stopping his foot right before he would step on the Oracle Fish. "You can have Gohan back." the Kai said, after a moment of silence. He dipped his head in regret. "Kibito, go get him." he ordered. Kibito's eyes went wide, but he did as he was told. He picked up a wailing Gohan, and slowly walked back. The universe would be safer if the child died, but... Piccolo would try to kill every single living being. Being responsible for that was not something Kibito was keen on becoming. Kibito wisely handed the child over to Piccolo. Gohan's wails had annoyed the Kais to no end. Clearly, the child hated them, and he vocalized that very loudly.

As soon as Gohan inhaled Piccolo's scent, he calmed down. The little baby looked down at his Daddy, blinking his onyx eyes. Piccolo smiled down at his son, the red glare fading. He stepped away from the Oracle Fish, holding his child, his little Gohan. Gohan turned his head at his Daddy as the red glare left Piccolo's eyes, and the onyx returned. Piccolo's dark aura stayed, however, the darkness not falling back. Piccolo began to work his magic, erecting a permanent bond between himself and Gohan. He felt the toddler's little hand touch his chest, and all of a sudden, he was at peace. Underneath Gohan's hand, Piccolo's aura turned into a golden-white colour, spreading across Piccolo's body. The darkness faded, the sun shone brighter than every before, and Piccolo's aura, heart, and soul was purified. From one simple touch, from one incredible toddler.

Piccolo could barely contain the tears from escaping as he stared down at Gohan. He hadn't even noticed the Supreme Kai and Kibito gawking at his abrupt change in aura. He simply clung to Gohan like his life depended on it, burying his face in the child's hair. He felt Gohan's head move, and he looked down, wondering what the child wanted.

"Papa Piccwowo!" Gohan cried, throwing his chubby arms around Piccolo's neck. The Namekian sighed and smiled at his son. He waved his hand, a white vortex of energy appearing. Soon, Piccolo and Gohan were gone, headed straight for the Lookout. They landed, scaring the marbles out of everyone gathered on the Lookout. Goku had brought Chi-Chi there, and when he stumbled out of the portal, everyone jumped. Kami hissed like a cat and fell on his rump, Popo ran and hid behind a colemn, Goku jumped three feet in the air, then landed in a fighting stance, and Chi-Chi shrieked, hiding behind her husband. Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the grey pendant swimming from Piccolo's hand. Her eyes moved from the necklace, to the toddler in Piccolo's arms who looked so much like Goku, to Piccolo's onyx eyes. He nodded, answering her silent question, holding her son.

"So, Goku." Piccolo turned to his hated enemy. "Want to explain to me why you simply gave your son away? Or... don't tell me you didn't know..."

 _~Next time, Goku's reaction! Prepare for emotion turmoil... muahahaha!~_

 ** _To The Ship War Soldiers: There will be NO Gohan x ANYONE pairing. He will have a child, however. Wait and see!_**

 **TS24:** Next chapter!

 **sunshineyday:** Okay, I will not reveal the Super Saiyan status, but I can go over the main plot! Yes, this will follow the storyline of DBZ, but slightly more Gohan-oriented. All the major villains and events will happen in chronological order, with Gohan at the same age as he was in the anime.

 **Smithback:** Did you like this chapter?

 **Gohanforever:** My heart is melting writing this. :3

 **Ky111:** Read the ship-war line, either before reviews or before start of the chapter to find out the ship decision. Thanks so, so much! Did this chapter make the cut?

 **RKC3:** No highschool for Gohan. Nope! Read the ship-war line, either before reviews or start of the chapter to find out the ship decision.

 **eve:** Thank you so much!

 **squichi:** Chi-Chi... will... join avec le Piccolo. I dunno... do you really want it spoiled? }:) Read the ship-war line, either before reviews or before start of the chapter to find out the ship decision.

 **Guest:** Okay, everyone hates Videl! XD Read the ship-war line, either before reviews or before start of the chapter to find out the ship decision.

 **Ethan Demas:** Oh boy. XD

 **arasanmezhil70:** Read the ship-war line, either before reviews or before start of the chapter.


	9. When You Wake

_**Author's Note:**_

Now, I know what you're thinking. Should we kill me for posting the chapter so late? And the answer, may surprise you.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ… le tears

 **CHAPTER NINE:**

"Wait, what?" Goku gaped at Piccolo.

"Gohan is your son." Piccolo said. Those words almost instantly echoed through Goku's head. He suddenly started remembering how Chi-Chi had been acting a little strange, wearing loose clothes, and always going to her father's. He remembered how he could never feel her ki, and how she didn't freak out as much as she used to. Goku looked in wonder at the baby in Piccolo's arms as Kami's mouth dropped. Piccolo immediately clutched Gohan to his chest, backing away to the edge of the Lookout. The pendant moved, and Gohan's ki washed over them all. It was a warm feeling, like sitting beside a fire. But it had an untamed, wild feel to it, and it felt happy. Completely joyful to be with Piccolo.

Piccolo briefly took a moment to wrap his mind around Gohan's, shielding his pupil from the telepathic roadways, and jumped off the Lookout, disappearing in a burst of white. Gohan's ki faded, but left them all tasting berries and feeling refreshed and full of energy. The scent of dew was in the air, and all four – Goku, Chi-Chi, Popo, and Kami – were still standing with their mouths open. Goku immediately looked at Chi-Chi, who collapsed to her knees. "My son…" she moaned. "He has my son…" Chi-Chi buried her face in her hands. "Please don't be angry, Goku." Chi-Chi whispered. "I did it so our son could live. But I did give him a piece of you." Chi-Chi looked up at Goku in despair, tears making tracks down her face.

"I named him Gohan."

Goku leaned down to his wife and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay. I'm not mad." Goku was still stunned, but he knew that Chi-Chi needed him more than ever now. He hugged Chi-Chi close, allowing her to sob on his chest. He felt honoured that Chi-Chi had named his son after his beloved Grandfather, but something was still bugging Goku. How the heck had the baby gotten into Chi-Chi? His Grandpa told him that babies lived in girl's tummies until they were born, but he never explained how the baby got there in the first place. You need a Mommy and a Daddy to make a baby, so how was the baby made? Of course, Goku being stupid Goku, decided to ask just that.

"Hey, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. His wife looked up, sniffled, then nodded. "How are babies made? Like, I know you need a Mommy and a Daddy to make a baby, but how does the baby get in your tummy?" Goku asked, tilting his head. The skies seemed to darken as dangerous vibes started spewing from Mister Popo. Kami facepalmed and turned away, asking for the Kais to give him patience and about a hundred more Mister Popos. Chi-Chi's jaw dropped and she blushed furiously. She sighed and resigned herself to her fate, explaining to Goku all the lovely properties of how babies were made. At the end of the lecture, Goku's face was bright red.

"So… that thing… we did." Goku stammered, his face beet red.

"Yes, Goku. That created a baby." Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head in despair, her own face red from both crying and embarrassment. Mister Popo was now towering over the kneeling Goku with murder in his eyes and Kami had his hands over his ears. Goku gulped and looked over at where Piccolo and Gohan had disappeared. Gohan, huh? His son. Goku thought back to when Kami told him about him having a son named Gohan. That he wasn't a good Dad. Goku sighed. Nothing in this world except for Chi-Chi had made him stay in one place before. If his son had been born as someone that Goku could raise, would he have done it differently? He had no idea. Goku suddenly began thinking.

"Wait, why does Piccolo even want Gohan?" Goku asked. "I mean, I know that Gohan is the prophecy child… but it just seems out of character for Piccolo. Piccolo would not kidnap a child to dominate the world." Goku rolled his eyes before continuing. "I mean, he'd rather do it himself than rely on a child. Sure, Piccolo's evil, and I get that, but he also has standards. Not quite morals, but standards…" Goku started thinking too much again. "Ow, my head…" Goku whimpered, holding his head in a headache. Every time he used his brain too much, he got a headache. "You guys think now, my head hurts." Goku groaned. Chi-Chi put a comforting hand on his forehead and he flopped to the ground unceremoniously.

"I believe that Piccolo has formed a bond with Gohan." Kami spoke up, finally, after plugging his ears from the 'how-to-make-a-baby' conversation via Goku and Chi-Chi. "A Namekian Bond is a unique pairing between a Namekian, and usually, another Namekian. It can be done with an organism from a different species, however, which is evidently what happened. A Namekian Bond allows both participants to feel each other's emotions, hear each other's thoughts, and to some degree, feel any physical pain the other is feeling. There has only been one recorded bond in Namekian history that was strong enough for one to feel the other's physical pain – and when one participant of that bond died, the other committed suicide because he could not stand living without his second half." Kami said grimly.

"The bond can only be created if the two participants love each other more than possibly anything in this world. Babies form attachments to their caregivers very easily, but it seems as if Gohan has taken an extra-special shine to Piccolo. And Piccolo… I am able to sense his thoughts because we used to be one and the same. Piccolo started caring for Gohan in order to have a weapon he could use, but that has changed. He now loves Gohan more than anything… and formed the bond in order to know when Gohan was in danger and required his protection. He feels a fatherly attachment to Gohan, and Gohan returns it willingly. Piccolo's soul has been purified by Gohan's nature and love." Kami explained.

"So…" Goku scratched his head. He was on his back on the Lookout floor, staring up at the sky. "If, let's say, a threat to the planet attacked and I couldn't handle it on my own." Goku said, a little confused. "What would Piccolo do? Like, would he help me defend the planet to save Gohan, or would he not do anything?" Goku didn't really like the feeling he had right now. It surged up in his stomach, gripping his heart and making him want to punch something. He didn't recognize the feeling as jealousy. All he knew was that he was angry with Piccolo for some reason. He wanted his son to love him, not his enemy. He wanted to form a bond with his son, he wanted to prove to the universe and to Kami that he could be a GREAT Dad. But he'd never get the chance now.

"I honestly don't know, Goku." Kami said honestly. "Piccolo would not be concerned for the Earth and it's inhabitants. He would be concerned for Gohan, and determined to protect only Gohan. He would most likely ignore everyone else." Kami thought about it for a moment. "If Gohan was in danger, however… let's say that someone kidnapped Gohan." Kami closed his eyes, skimming the surface of Piccolo's thoughts. "Hm… I believe that Piccolo would be anything, including begging on his hands and knees for you to help him save Gohan. And we all know how much Piccolo loves to beg." Kami frowned. "I think it's a little cruel to force a Namekian bond upon a baby… but it seems that Gohan's joy has only increased." Kami commented.

"He is safe with Piccolo." Kami said after a moment of silence. "That much is completely true."

With Gohan and Piccolo, back at the waterfall.

Piccolo had landed at his waterfall a couple minutes ago. During the flight home, Gohan had been pulling on Piccolo's cheek, trying to tell his Papa that he was hungry. Piccolo was in the process of cooking meat for Gohan. As soon as one piece of the unfortunate deer was cooked, the half Saiyan would dig in with just as much gusto as his father. Well, his biological father. Piccolo's thoughts were dark, until they were interrupted by Gohan's thoughts. As a baby, Gohan's brain hadn't completely developed into individual thoughts quite yet. Gohan's thoughts sounded more like specific objects that he had heard. Basically, Gohan communicated through memory as of now.

Piccolo was interrupted by the sound of chiming bells, which Gohan had heard one cold night. It was a playful, happy song and Piccolo immediately relaxed. Gohan had a special ki and mind. His ki felt wild and untamed, with the scent of morning dew and the taste of berries. His mind felt like a warm fireplace, comforting and full of light. Piccolo waited patiently until the song was over before scooping Gohan up and placing the half Saiyan on his lap for a nap. Piccolo ran a hand through Gohan's wild mane of hair, smiling softly as Gohan leaned back, using him as a pillow and fell asleep. Piccolo caught on to two actual words floating around in Gohan's head - Papa Piccolo. Piccolo flushed slightly, hugging Gohan like one would hug a teddy bear.

"Night, kid." Piccolo murmured. "I'll be here when you wake up. I always will be. See, Gohan, first, taking care of you was so that I could use you as a weapon. But so much has changed since then. No matter what happens, I promise I'll always be here to protect you." Piccolo started humming a lullaby that Kami subtly sent him. The song echoed through both his and Gohan's minds, lulling them both to sleep. Piccolo wasn't able to actually fall asleep - he couldn't, not since Gohan had snuck off and gotten stuck in the river. Piccolo snapped his eyes open and snarled, but Gohan was out like a log. Piccolo had forgotten all about that stupid book. He looked over at the waterfall edge, seeing that stupid, insufferable, annoying, and taunting book on how to take care of a baby.

Growling out the lullaby, Piccolo levitated the book towards himself and Gohan, reading it. He had stopped humming, but Gohan was way too relaxed to care. Father and son stayed that way, continuing into the dark of night. But Piccolo never left his vigil.

After all, he would always be there to protect his son.

 **You guys do know that I could end the fanfiction right then and there, right? But no, I'm AMAZING, and I'm continuing it. YOU'RE WELCOME! (...Don't kill me for the late update. Please.)**

 **Guest:** Am I seriously the only one who actually liked Videl? No ships in this fanfic.

 **Ethan Demas:** Oh boy.

 **arasanmezhil70:** Nope. Gohan isn't getting paired with anyone.

 **Gohanforever:** Did you like this one?

 **Ky111:** Pretty much. Piccolo's just awesome that way. Goku gets a little jealous and Chi-Chi will be in trouble later.

 **sunshineyday:** Hehe.

 **McChia:** Thank you so much!

 **BloodySS2God:** Thank you!

 **RKC3:** You'll have to find out...

 **Guest:** It's totally fine! Thank you so much for reading my story!

 **StoicHyena:** Yeah, she'll get into a lot more trouble next chapter.


	10. Paths Collide

_**Author's Note:**_

Do. Not. Kill. Me.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own the show, unfortunately.

 **CHAPTER TEN: (WHEN DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN. SERIOUSLY.)  
** _Paths Collide_

Gohan was skipping along a river. He was humming the soft lullaby he heard every night as he went to sleep on his Papa's lap. He stopped at his usual fishing spot, stripping free of his clothes. Gohan cracked his fingers, looking down at the water below. He was four years old now - almost all grown up! He smiled wildly. His hair was it's usual wild style - but he had tied it back with a thick vine he had found, in the shape of a spiky ponytail. His purple gi was discarded beside the river as he jumped in, kicking his legs furiously to find some fish. Gohan had learned to swim a year ago, when he accidentally fell in the river. He had grabbed onto a log as his Papa tried to catch him. He eventually wound up falling off a waterfall.

He learned how to swim pretty quick as he fell down. His Papa caught him though! Because his Papa was the best! Gohan found several large fish and threw them upwards onto the bank. He climbed out, humming to himself the familiar song. He quickly killed the fish, then struggled back into his gi. For some reason, clothes hated him when he was all wet. Gohan bent over and shook his head like a dog, sending water everywhere. He stood back up, ready to run. Gohan had always loved to run, and he did so now. The boy sprung forwards, his feet falling rhythmically on the ground, his arms spread out like an airplane. He always had felt free relying on his own feet to carry him wherever he wanted to go. His fish were dragging behind him, his hand tight around their tails.

Gohan jumped into the air, flipping. He laughed as he was caught by this strange yellow cloud. Gohan had no idea why, but one day, the cloud had just started showing up out of it's own accord. It would catch him, race him, and play with him when he wanted it to. It was a very nice cloud. Gohan had wanted to name the cloud after Piccolo, but it clearly had it's own name, as it refused to be called "Piccolo Cloud". Gohan had always shrugged it off, not realizing that the cloud was a gift to him from someone else, someone he should have remembered. Gohan patted the cloud happily as they sped away. Today, the cloud seemed to want to take him somewhere specific.

As they soared through the sky, over the ocean, Gohan put his hand out to feel the clouds. He giggled happily, unaware of the war he was about to get himself tangled up in. Gohan concentrated on the cloud again as an island came into view. There appeared to be some people on the island. The cloud soared down to the island, stopping just above the surface of the ground. Gohan, who was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the cloud, blinked at the new people. A man appeared to be in shock, tears dripping off of his face. There was a lady with blue hair who seemed to be shocked too, a man with no hair who was nervous and shocked, and an older man who had a contemplative look on his face, as if he knew something everyone else didn't.

"I told you." the man in orange whispered hoarsely. "Nimbus would go to him. I knew it. I asked Nimbus to bring him here." the man in orange wiped the tears furiously from his face, blinking in shock at Gohan. Gohan tilted his head slightly, his spiky hair going absolutely everywhere. A drop of water fell off one of his crazy bangs and landed on his nose. Gohan's eyes immediately went criss-cross, as his tongue tried to lick it off. He failed at it, but still struggled, before slumping down on the yellow cloud and sighing. Gohan's eyes stayed on the water drop, bringing one of his little hands up to rub the drop of water off. Gohan squealed as arms wrapped around him, bringing him close. He struggled before catching the scent of the person. It was the blue-haired lady.

"Hi." Gohan said, his voice highpitched and totally cute. He blinked up at the blue haired lady, biting his lip slightly. "I'm Gohan! I don't know why, but you smell familiar. Like I've smelled you before." Gohan watched as the blue haired lady exchanged shocked looks with the no-hair man and the man in orange. "See, my Papa has this necklace that I can put on if I want. And you smell like it." Gohan raised his eyebrow, tilting his head as he looked at the blue haired lady. "Usually I know if people aren't good. You seem good though! You don't give me the chills down my back and neck." Gohan wriggled, already frowning at the thought of it. "The last person who gave me that tried to grab me, but Papa kicked him and he went flying **THIS** far!" Gohan spread his little arms as far as they could go, his eyes wide.

"Your Papa?" the blue-haired lady asked gently. "Who's your Papa?" she exchanged a glance with the no-hair man, clearly unsure herself. Gohan started to get a bad feeling. It wasn't from any of these people, that was for sure. It was from the sky. Gohan knew how to use his ki, but he struggled with sensing ki. He was terrible at it, actually. He was only able to sense the ki of someone who was very powerful. Unknown to Gohan and Piccolo, Gohan could only sense the ki of someone stronger than him. His inner power was so strong that Gohan wasn't able to sense over it. Piccolo and Gohan were completely unaware of it. Quickly, Gohan decided to contact his Papa. _Papa, I feel a bad feeling._ he spoke in his mind. He connected to his Papa, sending the message.

 _I'm coming, Gohan._ his Papa responded. Gohan could feel his Papa start flying immediately.

"My Papa is named Piccolo." Gohan said out loud, opening his eyes after Piccolo responded. He could see the shock on their faces, the man in orange doubling off as if someone had punched him in the gut. "He's the best Papa ever!" Gohan threw his arms out, giggling, and giving them a closed-eye grin. He was put down by the blue-haired lady, and the man with no hair approached. The man leaned down to say something to Gohan, but Gohan beat him to it. Gohan jumped on him and sat on his shoulders, poking his head. The man with no hair froze as Gohan basically hung off his shoulders and head, poking and prodding. The little boy had his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth, frowning in confusion.

"Where's your hair?" Gohan asked, on his belly on the top of the man's head. He shimmied forwards to peer at the man, looking the man in the eye. Gohan poked the guy's nose. "Papa has no hair too, but he has green skin. Maybe people with green skin have no hair? Well, if people with green skin have no hair, then how come you have beige-y skin, but no hair? It doesn't make any sense." Gohan poked Krillin's dots, still frowning. "Is it because you have dots on your head? 'Cause that's weird." Gohan asked. By this time, the man in orange looked absolutely horrified, the old man was on the ground and laughing his guts off, and the lady with blue hair looked like she halfway between being horrified and joining the old man in laughter.

"Uh..." the man with no hair stammered. "Well, people with, uh... beige-y skin don't have to have hair. The dots don't have anything to do with it." the man with no hair plucked Gohan off of his head, looking down at the boy curiously. "Say, your name is Gohan, right?" that made everyone on the island who was laughing to stop and listen. Gohna nodded happily, grinning. "Uh..." the man with no hair looked at the man in orange, back to Gohan. "And your... Papa is Piccolo, right?" the man with no hair asked. Gohan nodded again. "So, Gohan, my name is Krillin." Krillin said, pointing at himself. He then pointed at the lady with blue hair. "Her name is Bulma." he then pointed at the man in orange. "That's Goku." then, Krillin pointed at the old man. "And that's Roshi."

"What are you doing to Gohan?" a growly voice interrupted them. Krillin jumped, dropping Gohan. The boy landed on his butt curiously, leaning back on his hands. Krillin looked terrified, then jumped behind the man in orange. Goku, Gohan believed his name was. Piccolo landed on the island, his face a mask of fury, his arms crossed. He looked real scary to everyone but Gohan, who was used to his Papa. Gohan giggled and ran over to Piccolo, clinging onto one of Piccolo's legs. Krillin's mouth opened as he watched the open display of affection. Gohan snuggled with his Papa's leg, before Piccolo picked him up and hugged him close. Gohan let himself be hugged close to Piccolo, breathing in the familiar scent.

"Hi Papa!" Gohan said, looking up at Piccolo. Piccolo smiled as he looked down at Gohan, both ignoring the sound of Krillin's, Bulma's, and Goku's jaws hitting the floor. "Papa, the yellow cloud came and said hi again today! He took me over here, where I met all these people!" Gohan said, excited. He pointed to each person in turn. "See, Papa, that's Krillin, Goku, Roshi, and Bulma! Goku is weird - he was crying and that's weird." Gohan said matter-of-factly, ignoring Goku's affronted "Hey!". "That's Bulma! She's really nice!" when Gohan said that, Bulma smirked and glanced at Krillin in victory. "The really short guy with no hair is Krillin. He's weird - he has no hair, but he doesn't have green skin! Isn't that weird, Papa? I told him I thought it had to do with his weird dots, but he doesn't think so. And the old guy is Roshi. He thinks I'm funny." Gohan smiled.

"That's nice, Gohan. Did they hurt you at all?" Piccolo asked, quickly checking his son over for injuries. He was relieved at Gohan's shake of his head. The first thing Piccolo had drilled into Gohan's head was that you **never ever** lie. It was okay to lie to other people, but not to Piccolo. Piccolo sighed in relief and unconsciously started rubbing Gohan's head, running his hand through Gohan's spiky, messy, all-over-the-place hair. "I'm glad you're okay." Piccolo sighed, breathing into Gohan's soft hair. "So, if it wasn't these... people..." Piccolo said that gently, glaring daggers at the others. He wanted to call them something much worse, but Gohan would ask why he hated them. "What gave you a bad feeling?"

Everyone turned as Gohan twisted around in Piccolo's grip and pointed at the sky.

"Perhaps it was me!" a deep voice cackled, a figure floating in the sky. His arms were muscled and bulging, crossed across his chest. He wore black and brown armor, a furry brown belt wrapped around his waist. His armor spiked out weirdly, his hair down to the back of his knees, spiky and wild. He had a dark gleam in his ebony eyes, smirking in a poorly concealed sense of superiority. He had a green thing on his left eye, that flashed odd yellow symbols. "I am Raditz." the weird man said, landing on the island. "And I'm here for my brother and the Saiyan brat. Hand them over, and no one gets hurt." as the man spoke, he jerked his thumb towards Goku and pointed his finger at Gohan. Unconsciously, Piccolo hugged Gohan closer, a dark look taking over his features.

"I'm assuming the brat is my nephew, but raised by a Namekian. I never thought a Saiyan's path would collide with a Namekian. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I'm giving you until the count of three to hand them both over, or someone gets hurt."

 _~Next time on Youngest Among Us, Raditz makes his true appearance, and the fight goes on. Will Goku and Piccolo manage to join forces to save their shared son, or will Gohan be lost to the cruelty of the Saiyans?~_

 **Ky111:** Did you enjoy this chapter?

 **Gohanforever:** Thank you so much!

 **daisukigohan:** I feel like we've had this conversation before, but DO NOT KILL ME.

 **Smithback:** Well, there's Bulma! Don't worry, she's going to basically be the mother figure to Gohan throughout his life. She'll appear a lot. Thank you so much! Did you like this chapter?

 **StoicHyena:** Unfortunately. XD

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! Did you like this chapter?

 **Sairey13:** Yeah, I could add that in! He will be told of the truth within the next couple chapters. As for training, Piccolo has done a little bit, but just how to use ki so far. Nothing he can really use against Raditz.

 **Patachu:** Yup! Thank you so much!


	11. Red Hot Rage

_**Author's Note:**_

This is being updated every Tuesday!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the show. );

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
** _Red Hot Rage_

Gohan gulped nervously. He crouched in between Piccolo's legs, as his Papa prepared for battle. Gohan hid behind Papa Piccolo and hugged the Namekian's left leg. This man really gave him a bad feeling. It caused Gohan's little furry brown tail to puff up, and the last time that had happened was because someone had tried to kidnap him. The flying man hit the ground, his long hair just barely above the ground. He sneered at everyone present, ruffling Piccolo in terms of his pride, and Goku in terms of how the man smelled. Gohan took a sniff and almost gagged - it was like he had been sitting in a pod without taking a bath for a year! It was awful. Gohan covered his nose, growled, and tried to look threatening.

"Now." the man demanded, looking from Goku to Gohan. "Oh, fine." Raditz sighed and flung himself forwards. He kicked Piccolo in the chest, sending the Namekian down to the ground faster than anyone could see. Gohan cried and wheeled on Raditz, only for the older Saiyan to attempt to knock the boy out. Goku intervened while Krillin darted forwards and pulled Gohan out of the way. Gohan was kicking and screaming, fighting to get back to his Papa and help. Tears were rolling down Gohan's face as he screamed. It felt like the rage and pain of not being with his Papa while Piccolo was in danger was ripping Gohan apart, slowly ripping the seal that held Gohan's inner power.

"Hm, how the mighty have fallen." Raditz walked up to Goku and Piccolo, who were lying close to each other. Goku's head was quite literally stuck in the sand. Gasping for breath, Goku pulled his head out and looked around wildly, seeing Piccolo on the ground groaning in pain and curled around his stomach, protecting it. Goku's wild gaze sped around the island, catching onto Gohan's tear stained face. Goku sighed in relief, glad that Gohan was safe, at least for now. Gohan was screaming, wild cries that shook the sky. Gohan closed into himself, shudders escaping as Raditz stepped on Piccolo's midsection. Piccolo started screaming, rough cries that were only fuel to Gohan's flame.

A red aura surrounded Gohan as Gohan fought his way out of Krillin's grip. The monk cried and ran after him until Krillin saw the aura. It was blood red as Gohan began running. When a snap was heard, Gohan's eyes almost disappeared in the white rage. Piccolo's ribs had shattered under Raditz's pressing force, and Gohan wasn't taking anymore of this. With the inner beast released, crying and hungry for blood, Gohan jumped into the air and came crashing down on Raditz's head. Faster than Raditz hit the ground, Gohan found his way underneath Raditz and used his arms to prop against the ground, lifting his feet up. He kicked Raditz square in the back, sending the older Saiyan up into the air. It was if a red hot rage had consumed Gohan, leaving nothing behind except the monster that sung for the blood of Raditz, sung for revenge.

Gohan followed Raditz up and went to hit the older Saiyan in the head with both his fists. Raditz's eyes opened as he grabbed Gohan's wrists, and swung Gohan around. Gohan's anger was replaced by fear as Raditz let go of him. Gohan fell towards the sea, hitting the water with a splash and disappearing underneath the blue waves. The last thing Gohan remembered was hearing Goku's strangled cry for him, while Piccolo started screaming in pure rage. Gohan couldn't see anything but the blue of the water, and suddenly, everything was peaceful for the young Saiyan. He fell backwards, and unable to swim due to his injuries, Gohan floated down... down... down... he stared up at the crystal blue waters, bubbles escaping from his mouth.

His tail fell slack as water invaded his lungs. Black filled Gohan's vision as his lungs filled with water instead of air, and Gohan closed his eyes. Gohan was unconscious when Piccolo threw himself into the water, grabbing him and throwing him upwards with all his might. Piccolo, who had just had his arm chopped off, was unable to do anything more but watch his pupil fly into the air. Raditz noticed and stopped trading blows with Goku, flying upwards and catching the young Saiyan. He grabbed Gohan by the back of his gi, allowing the boy to dangle in the air. Raditz smirked to himself, looking down at the other pathetic excuses for warriors. He threw Gohan upwards, only to catch the boy by his still dripping tail.

"I win!" Raditz proclaimed. "I am not sure of the situation here, Kakarot, but if you want to see him again-" Raditz was cut off as Piccolo dragged himself out of the surf. Piccolo had regrown his arm and started yelling at Raditz to give Gohan back. "I don't think so!" Raditz interrupted, swinging Gohan around by his tail. Piccolo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in horror as Raditz continued swinging his son around. "I need this boy. Besides, he's pretty powerful for a runt." Raditz stopped swinging Gohan around to peer at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "He'll be a destroyer of worlds when he grows up. Don't you worry, Green Man!" Raditz began laughing. "Kakarot, if you ever want to see your precious boy again, join us! I'll be taking the boy whether you come or not. In order to join us, Kakarot, kill one hundred puny Earthlings and that pesky Namekian. Then you can join us. You have one hour. I'll be back in an hour for a head count." Raditz waved.

Goku's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out as he processed Raditz's request. He was about to protest, but Raditz sped off into the unknown, leaving Goku here with everyone else, and nothing but a deadline to kill one hundred people... or let his son be kidnapped and raised as a Saiyan. Even Goku knew how important this way - the Saiyans probably had no idea about Gohan's destiny to save or destroy the whole universe, and if Gohan was raised as a coldblooded killer, then he would definitely pick destroy! That sort of power didn't belong with the Saiyans. That, and... Piccolo was glaring at Goku like he thought that it was all Goku's fault that Gohan had been kidnapped by Raditz. Goku didn't fear Piccolo, (most of the time) but right now, he feared for his life.

"I won't let you." Piccolo growled. "I know damn well that I don't stand a chance against that guy alone. Attacking him by myself was my folly and got Gohan kidnapped. Goku. You have to fight with me. You can't kill one hundred people - and I will not allow Gohan to be raised by that man! I am his father, and that will never change." the fire in Piccolo's eyes was burning Goku too. Everyone stepped back as the Namekian internally panicked. "We have to get him back. _Please,_ Goku! I can't do that alone, I know that! I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to Gohan!" tears were rolling down Piccolo's cheeks now. "You have to help me get him back, Go-"

"I will." Goku interrupted gently. "You may not think much of me, but Gohan is my son too. I may not be the one who raises him, but I'll always care for him." Goku said. He locked eyes with Piccolo, who furiously wiped away all his tears. Goku stood up and offered his hand to Piccolo, who took it and stood up. They nodded at each other, Piccolo rising into the air with his ki and Goku jumping on the Nimbus. Bulma and Krillin started yelling, but both warriors ignored them. Piccolo sped off, nothing more than a white streak across the sky, Goku right on his tail. (Except Goku's streak was more yellow than white.) They were tracking Raditz's location through their ki sensing, and honestly, both were more than a little freaked out.

Goku was feeling strong, but afraid. Afraid for several different reasons. First of all, he was afraid for Gohan. All he could do as he and Piccolo sped across the sky was hope that Raditz wouldn't harm Gohan. But knowing that crazy Saiyan, he might just to get a rise out of Piccolo. Goku was also afraid because he had promised Chi-Chi that he wouldn't be fighting, and would return to her. After Gohan had been discovered as the child of the prophecy, Goku and Chi-Chi were given the clear to proceed with having a child. Chi-Chi had been so happy, and she was eight months pregnant now. This time, she didn't have to hide it from her husband, and they had shared all the pregnancy moments together happily.

If they had a boy, they decided that they would name him Goten. If they had a girl... they had absolutely no idea. Goku was still determined to fight for Gohan and get his older son back, despite Kami's warnings. But Goku, looking at Piccolo now, decided against doing that. Goku had planned to sneak in, take Gohan, and then fight Piccolo if it came to it. But seeing the Namekian now... it wasn't a desire for revenge or a desire for a good fight that pushed Piccolo to brink of his abilities. It was love, love for Gohan. And Goku knew, especially after the Gohan-kidnapped-by-Supreme-Kai incident (that actually didn't officially happen, since Kami and the Supreme Kai said so) that Piccolo would do anything for Gohan.

Goku was also afraid for himself and Piccolo. If Piccolo died, could it push Gohan over the edge and cause the boy to destroy the universe? When Gohan attacked Raditz, Goku could feel the inner rage inside Gohan, like an ocean. The power the boy used was merely a drop compared to what the rest of the ocean. Goku had barely been able to believe it, seeing Gohan unleash himself like that. It was incredible! If that power was fully unleashed, with destructive intent... it was no wonder that Kami had wished to kill the kid before he had grown up. But Goku was a firm believer that everyone deserved a chance. And he was more than happy to give that chance to his son.

Piccolo was consumed by two things as of now - hatred and desperation. He hated Raditz for what he had done - first the Saiyan had beaten Piccolo up and damaged his pride, then Gohan had went after Raditz. Piccolo had noticed Gohan a second before the boy struck, and tried to tell Gohan to stop. But Piccolo's adopted son had refused to listen, and continued with the attack. Then, Gohan had been hit into the ocean. It was awful, seeing Gohan's beautiful ebony eyes roll back in his head as his boy hit the ocean. All Piccolo could do was scream. In pain, in rage, in shock. Piccolo hated Raditz for that. All thoughts of Piccolo's ran went out the window when Gohan was struck down.

Piccolo was desperate, desperate to get Gohan back before Raditz did anything to him. If Piccolo knew his son - and he did! - then when Gohan would wake up he would start asking questions about his whereabouts, and then Gohan would most likely attack Raditz. Piccolo knew they had to get there before Gohan did anything stupid. Even though Raditz "needed" Gohan, the older Saiyan had shown that he didn't care about what happened to Gohan. That meant that there wasn't anything to stop Raditz if Gohan did decide to attack. Raditz could do anything he wanted to Gohan, and unless Gohan unlocked his inner beast, the monster that would either save or destroy the universe, there was nothing Gohan could do either to save himself.

 _Please,_ Piccolo pleaded. _Just hold Raditz off until we get here! Gohan... don't you dare die! Wait for me! Wait for me until I get there!_

 _~Next chapter, Piccolo and Goku finish the final confrontation with Raditz. Which side will win the battle?~_

 **Gohanforever:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Smithback:** Yup! Did you enjoy this chapter?

 **Ky111:** Yup!

 **daisukigohan:** Okay, the Saiyan saga has started! Now we just need... the rest of the Saiyan saga... the Namek saga... the Garlic saga... the Androids saga... the Cell saga... and the Buu saga... THAT'S A LOT OF CHAPTERS. OH BOY.

 **Ethan Demas:** It would, but muahahahaha...

 **StoicHyena:** Indeed!

 **Edo:** More has arrived!

 **Patachu:** Did this chapter fill your requirements?

 **Guest:** That's awesome! I aim to please, after all. And yes, Piccolo would be able to pull Gohan out of his Oozaru state. And yup, Gohan still has his tail!

 **sunshineyday:** You know, originally, this story was going to be almost exactly like the normal series... then I started writing it. IT WRITES ITSELF!


	12. Falling

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm back!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this show at all. Tears.

 **CHAPTER TWELVE:  
** _Falling_

Falling. That was the last thing Gohan remembered. The sense of falling, the smell of the wind, the sound of the sky. He could no see anything, his vision blackened and dark. Trapped in his own mind, Gohan was rushing downwards at an awful rate. The wind whipped against his hair, his tail seemingly broken against the pull of the wind. His clothes were ripped and the scent of blood was heavy in the air, though Gohan had no idea why. Last thing he remembered was getting hit by the ocean as he was thrown downwards. The falling began then, and continued as Gohan sunk downwards, deeper into the water. He was thrown up then, the fall beginning anew. He was caught but thrown around.

Falling was the only thing Gohan could remember right now. The sense of falling. Down, down, down... he could barely register when he was thrown once more, more falling... but now he hit the ground, a cold, hard surface that carried the metallic tangy scent of metal. Almost like blood. The smell of someone was heavy within the small room. Moisture dripped from the ceiling and hit Gohan's head. He did not open his eyes, merely allowed the drop to slide off his hair and onto his face, silently enjoying the coolness it brought to his skin. His mind was in hiding, determined to not come to terms with what had happened to him. But that was okay with Gohan. He shouldn't have to come to terms with it.

Gohan could not register the thumps on the ground, but he did register the laugh as a sucking sound occurred. Distantly, he wondered if the door on this small space had been closed. All sounds were muffled and almost silenced around him, and the feeling of a breeze was gone completely. Gohan's ears perked against his will as someone landed outside. Two someones. Someone with footsteps and shoes that sounded heavy, and that Gohan did not recognize. Someone else with less weight on him, someone with light shoes that hit the ground softly, the sound muffled by the fabric shoes. Something in Gohan wanted to ris,e get up, greet this stranger. Run to him. Run to him even though his mind did not know who he was.

His body held memory of being in those arms, being protected. Silently, an image came to his head of a glaring man, who stood taller than any other Gohan had ever seen. Green skin, pink muscles, and overall grumpy expression. His clothing was loose yet perfect for fighting. He did not look like one to take anything from anyone - but Gohan could see the kindness and uncertainty in his eyes. And something in Gohan warmed, his heart growing to beat for both of them. Thump, thump, thump. With every noise, Gohan remembered. With every noise, Gohan wished to remember. With every noise... Gohan remembered his Papa. His Piccolo. The person who raised him, cared for him, taught him how to fight.

His father, no matter what anyone else said.

Without opening his eyes, Gohan heard the alien sound of bones being snapped and crushed outside as cries rang out on the ground. There was a familiar, yet alien at the same time, fire inside Gohan's belly, warming him to the core and spiking his anger. The rage built up, fire within his heart, his veins. The cries spurred him on, his mind struggling to remember who they belonged to. Fingers twitched, an arm moved. An arm braced against the ground, struggling to lift the heavy body up. Toes wriggled, a knee moved up to brace. The second arm lifted, against Gohan's will, as his body steadily rose. As he rose, the anger did as well. Red hot fury, completely incasing his entire being and making it the centre of his whole world.

Gohan did not want to move. He wanted to stay down, to not make a sound, to give up on fighting. But his body would not listen. Eyes snapped open, ebony orbs seeming to glow in the darkness as they focused on the small window in front of him. As he suspected, he was in a dark pod. Little light, with controls beeping and the door shut. Without moving his face, he looked through the window and saw the source of the cries. Gohan's head moved against his will, raising itself out of the blood of his own blood on the ground. The air was heavy with the scent of his blood, the precious, life-giving red liquid seeping out from the right side of his head, and down his neck, to his shoulder. The cut was straight, narrow.

Blood leaked from his torn clothes as he saw a man he did not know, but felt like he should, on the ground and crying out. The green man, his father, was standing, but seemed to be charging something. Gohan recognized the something as a "special beam cannon", whatever that was. His mind cried out for his body to stop, but his body was having none of it. As Gohan rose, a golden aura rose around him. He made his way to his feet, staring defiantly out of the pod, his mind too lethargic to even try to guess why. The aura exploded away from him, sending objects flying. He could steadily feel the fire work it's way from his heart, to his arms, his fingers, his toes and his legs. Slowly, Gohan's consciousness faded away.

The last thing Gohan remembered was seeing the shocked face of a man with long, spiky hair. Gohan had no idea who he was, but an intense spike of hatred surged up within him, and there was nothing anyone could do to get rid of it. The hate grew in Gohan's heart, causing his toes to curl, his knees to bend down as his whole body shifted, one leg further ahead, as if he were to start running at any moment. The gold swirled around his face as his body tensed, fists tightening. Gohan's body surged forwards, his mind slipping away. Gohan could feel the sense of falling as his body rocked forwards. His thoughts, his mind, _himself_... it was locked away, trapped in the prison of his rage.

His body was in front of someone else, Gohan's lips curling at the scent of. It was unpleasant one, as Gohan rammed his head straight into the man's chest. Debris from a broken pod swirled around them as Gohan could feel his anger spike, and then roar out. The gold was the only thing Gohan could see. It swirled around his body like a tornado, briefly stopping and calming before exploding outwards once more. It was like a wildfire - impossible to control, and raging in all it's glory. Beautiful, wild, free... but destructive beyond comprehension. All that it touched was burned to ash, all that it hated was scattered to the wind, unable to return to life. And it hated the man in front of it with a burning passion.

Gohan felt his head connect with armor, his injury protesting violently as blood spurted out of the wound. Gohan's head did not crack, but the armor did. The armor broke and scattered like a shattered doll underneath Gohan's scalp, and Gohan could feel it as his head sunk into warm flesh. He could feel it as blood vessels broke and ruptured underneath him, as this man's chest broke and exploded. Gohan stumbled backwards, as he heard the man gasping for breath. All he could see was both darkness and fiery gold, until the world returned to colour once more. The colour exploded against Gohan's eyelids as he stumbled hazardly across the land. His eyes were wide, his mind panicking.

He had done something wrong, he knew it. He looked up at the man he had just injured, who was stumbling across the grass. Gohan shook his head and placed a tiny hand to his wound. Gohan could feel it - feel it as his defenses broke. He had no idea that his walls were made of glass, but now it was beginning to shatter. And no one, not even Gohan, especially not Gohan, could prevent the storm inside from escaping once his walls were fully gone. Gohan looked to his left, seeing the man in orange staring at him. His fighting gear, that Gohan couldn't name at the moment, was ripped, his chest bare for the world to see. He looked at Gohan in astonishment, sporting an angry purple bruise on his chest in the shape of a footprint.

Gohan's attention turned to his right, seeing the man with green skin standing there. The man was wide-eyed in astonishment, and something in Gohan lit up, proud that he could surprise this person he felt like he really should know, but didn't. Gohan watched as the man dropped his arms, and continued staring at Gohan, who gave him a level gaze back. He made sure to keep his expression neutral. From what he could tell, there was a fight. The man Gohan hated but didn't know why was fighting these two - people Gohan sort of liked. He could feel an unusual affection for the green man, while he was sort of indifferent about the man in orange. Gohan watched the green man casually, before returning his attention to the person in front of him.

This man was growing angrier by the second, stalking forwards. Gohan attemtpd to fall into a stance, and heard soft cursing to his right as he did so. Gohan prepared himself as his mind slipped away, desperate to return to sleep and regain the memories he lost. He felt wind near his ear, and he snapped to attention, trying to block the hit. Weakened from his blood loss and previous attack, the attack tore through his defense, and Gohan began the descent. He fell sideways, skimming across the ground as his battered body rolled. He came to a stop, unable to see anything but the weird yellow clouds floating around his head. His mind and body sank into slumber, unwilling to wake until he recovered from the head trauma.

Gohan could still hear, though. He could hear the pained cry coming from the green man. How Gohan knew his voice, he didn't know. The man screamed "You bastard!", and Gohan could hear it as the green man flung himself forwards, an attack on his lips. Before he could attempt to engage the man Gohan hated, - was his name... Raditz? - the man in orange had gotten up and immobilized the... Raditz. The green man - Piccolo? His Papa? Papa Piccolo... that sounded right... - stopped, pausing as the man in orange yelled at him to attack. Papa Piccolo charged an attack, and Gohan could feel the surrounding energy pour into Piccolo, much more than he needed. Piccolo released the attack. Two cries of pain were heard, as were two thumps, indicating both had fallen to the ground.

Gohan could feel himself gathered into soft arms, a soft voice whispering sweet nothings into his ears. How he was okay, how no one got hurt, how Gohan was safe. How Piccolo could never let Gohan out of his sight again. Gohan felt himself relax against the touch, memories creeping up on him like scared children. The memories flooded into his head, memories of a strange scent and a strange world, then the familiar touch of his Papa Piccolo. The memories of learning to swim, to fight, to walk, as Piccolo aided him. Memories of a man in orange claiming to be his real father. Then the Raditz man attacked, then Gohan was hurt... _So._ Gohan thought. _That's where the sense of falling came from..._ Gohan had no idea he was speaking out loud as his next thought popped up.

"If I fall, Papa, will you catch me?" he murmured, voice quiet against the blue, blue sky and the chirping of birds in the distance. Birds who had no idea of the two lives who were fading, birds who had no idea of the blood that was spilled on this day.

"Before you even have time to think about falling, I'll have caught you." Piccolo answered without missing a beat. The smile on Gohan's tired face was enough to fill Piccolo with a sense of peace he had not had since Gohan was kidnapped. "Thank you, kid." Piccolo continued. "For not dying today." now that it was all okay, Piccolo allowed the tears to fall off his face, and drip onto Gohan's small cheeks. "I love you, Gohan. I couldn't do anything without you. Please, please, _please,_ " Piccolo's voice cracked on the last one, finally allowed tears to course fully down his cheeks. He pressed his face on Gohan's small chest, bawling his eyes out. "Don't you ever be in any sort of danger again. My heart just can't handle it, kid."

 _~Next time, we have to deal with the aftermath of Raditz! Vegeta and Nappa are on their way, and Goku has died. How will Piccolo and Gohan handle themselves to prepare for the Saiyans' arrival?~_

 **Patachu:** Yes, he will! As for how it shall change the story... we'll have to see. })

 **Gohanforever:** Well, I can try, but unfortunately I write 2000 word chapters once a day, since I have 7 active fanfictions. I'll try! XD

 **Ky111:** Sorry, I'm a master procrastinator and didn't update till now. You are allowed to beat me up, just don't kill me. XD

 **CruzerBlade:** Thanks for reading! And the feels hurt so much because I love playing with the feels. Muahahaha. }0

 **Smithback:** Hehe. })

 **Guest:** Well, Goten shall be showing up early. He'll be pretty useless though.

 **Guest:** Yes Goten!

 **Edo:** Sorry... it's late!

 **Gyni:** Did you enjoy this chapter?

 **PRIVATE:** I am continuing this story!

 **StoicHyena:** Life is indeed good!


End file.
